Baek-by
by alfredswift
Summary: Gender-Switch. Baekhyun, seseorang yang sangat Sehun sayangi, mau membantu menikahi orang yang sudah beristri. Seolhyun mau berbagi suaminya dengan orang lain. Dan Chanyeol harus bingung dengan dua wanita dikehidupannya.
1. Chapter 1

Masa remaja adalah masa dimana semuanya terasa menggairahkan, seperti semuanya tidak ada waktu untuk dilakukan nanti jika tidak dilakukan sekarang.

Baekhyun seorang siswi di Gangnam High School. Dia terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya, seharusnya dia sudah tidak lagi berada dibangku SMA, namun dia pernah lama tidak bersekolah saat dia masih kecil.

Dia berdiri dipagar pembatas antara koridor dan taman sekolah, menarik nafasnya panjang sebelum berkoar-koar tentang Sehun-sahabatnya-yang mimpi basah tadi malam dan mendesahkan namanya.

Seisi koridor itu tertawa keras, mereka sudah biasa mendengar Baekhyun berkata-kata konyol. Tidak ada yang membenci Baekhyun, anak itu seperti ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sebuah kenangan gila tentang masa sekolah yang harus disimpan sampai tua.

Baekhyun menyeringai puas sebelum Sehun menariknya tangannya kasar dan membawanya ke ruang olahraga. Sehun mengumpatnya berkali-kali bahkan saat mereka berjalan dikoridor, namun Baekhyun hanya membalas umpatan-umpatan itu dengan tawa puasnya.

"noona, seharusnya aku membunuhmu sejak dulu!" laki-laki itu menarik rambut Baekhyun kesal. Baekhyun meronta-ronta meminta dilepaskan, "Oh Sehun lepaskan bodoh!". Sehun tidak menggubrisnya dan malah mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun yang sebelumnya diikat kepang menyamping.

"kenapa kau melakukannya?", Sehun yang masih kesal melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menjaawabnya, ia malah balas menjambak rambut Sehun.

"aku _kan_ sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak meninggalkanku dan pergi kesekolah sendiri! Seharusnya kau tau kalau kau tidak bisa jauh dariku karena rahasiamu tidak akan aman!"

"tapi aku harus mengganti celanaku yang basah bodoh!"

"kenapa kau tidak ganti dirumahku saja?"

Sehun mendengus, "yak, kau pikir aku tidak malu berganti celana dirumahmu, ini bekas mimpi basah bodoh!", Sehun masih tidak berhenti mengumpat. Baekhyun akhirnya tertawa, "aku penasaran dengan mimpimu" katanya sambil menaikkan alisnya.

Sehun mengenal Baekhyun sejak mereka masih kecil, saat itu Sehun masih berumur enam tahun dan Baekhyun berumur delapan tahun

Awal mereka berteman adalah karena disekolah dulu mereka berasal dari daerah yang sama, Busan. Teringat dulu bagaimana mereka selalu diperolok karena aksen mereka yang berbeda dari teman teman lainnya disekolah, sekolahnya dulu ada ditengah kota Seoul.

Baekhyun dan Sehun terlihat begitu menyedihkan dulu, hanya berdua saja sepanjang hari, dikucilkan. Mungkin karena itu Sehun sampai sekarang selalu dingin dan diam, tapi sejak dulu Baekhyun selalu menjadi orang riang yang tidak bisa diam dan tenang.

Kalau Baekhyun bisa _move on_ dari masa masa kecilnya dulu, lain dengan Sehun yang hingga dia SMA pun hanya berteman dengan beberapa orang saja, Jongin dan Baekhyun.

"Mereka pasti akan mengolokku mulai dari sekarang sampai nanti aku ada di reuni sekolah ditahun 2030!". Sehun melemparkan pantatnya dimatras lompat tinggi. Baekhyun terlihat menahan tawanya, ia selalu senang jika Sehun merajuk sambil memonyongkan bibirnya maju. Karena menuruthnya jika Sehun seperti itu mereka akan terlihat seperti siswa normal yang tidak memilki masa kecil tidak menyenangkan.

"Kalau itu benar benar terjadi kau harus bertanggung jawab! Aku tidak mau tau, kau bahkan menjambak rambutku". Baekhyun tertawa, dia ikut duduk dimatras itu bersama Sehun, mengalungkan lengannya dipundak Sehun lalu mengatakan hal hal konyol untuk membuat Sehun diam.

Baekhyun selalu mengatakan pada Sehun bahwa masa dulu adalah bukan masa sekarang, Sehun selalu membantah bahwa itu sama saja. Dan ia tidak mau repot repot untuk membuat pertemanan lagi. Ia tidak perlu pura pura bersikap manis, membagi makanan – yang bahkan Baekhyun tidak tau kenapa Sehun sangat tidak menyukai itu – ataupun bersikap baik didepan orang tua mereka.

Orang tua Baekhyun seorang dokter, ibunya, Byun Ji Seol, adalah seorang dokter penyakit dalam. Byun Jung Ha, ayahnya, seorang dokter spesialis saraf. Membuat Baekhyun yang dulunya bercita cita untuk menjadi seorang dokter tidak memiliki keinginan lagi untuk menjadi dokter, hanya karena Baekhyun selalu mendengar hal hal membingungkan yang dibicarakan oleh ayah ibunya.

Jiseol dan Jungha sangat menyayangi Baekhyun, Baekhyun juga sebaliknya. Dan karena itu Sehun dibuat bingung bagaimana bisa mereka menyuruh Baekhyun menikahi seorang laki laki beristri – dan dia sedang hamil – bulan depan, dan demi tuhan, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun menyetujui itu.

Baekhyun menarik lengannya yang tadi ia kalungkan dipundak Sehun dan senyumnya tiba tiba berganti dengan seringaian nakal. Ia tiba tiba merasa penasaran lagi dengan mimpi Sehun. Sehun selalu terbuka dengan Baekhyun, tapi ia belum pernah mendengar Sehun bercerita tentang ia bisa hadir dimimpi basah pria yang berkulit sangat putih itu.

Tentu saja Sehun menolak untuk bercerita. Betapa memalukannya menceritakan mimpi basah kepada orang yang ada didalam mimpi basah itu, Sehun bergidik ngeri hanya dengan membayangkannya ditambah lagi dengan seringaian Baekhyun yang belum pudar. Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak dengan mudah menyerah untuk memaksa.

Setelah memaksa dan berakhir dengan mengancam bahwa ia akan meninggalkan Sehun diruang olahraga, akhirnya Sehun menceritakan mimpinya. "Jadi intinya kau melihat aku dan Chanyeol melakukan hal mesum didepanmu?" Baekhyun melipat tangannya didepan dadanya, membuat kesimpulan dari cerita Sehun. Ia sedikit mengerutkan keningnya, bukan apa apa ia hanya merasa aneh, bahkan Sehun ataupun dirinya belum begitu mengenal Chanyeol, pria tinggi jenius yang sudah menjadi dokter di usia ke 18 tahunnya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya, aku _bermimpi_ melihatnya" Sehun menekankan.

"Iya aku tau, tapi kenapa Chanyeol?"

"Memangnya aku bisa mengatur mimpiku? Kalau aku bisa mengatur mimpiku lebih baik aku mengatur mimpiku supaya aku bermimpi tidak memimpikanmu dengan Chanyeol"

Baekhyun memutar matanya, "kau terlalu bertele tele".

"Apa kau terlalu memikirkan pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Dia akan menikah dengan Chanyeol, seorang dokter muda yang sudah beristri. Chanyeol adalah putra satu satunya dari dokter Park Jae Beom dan ibunya, Park Byeo Ja. Mereka semuanya dokter.

Jiseol adalah sahabat dari Jaebeom dan Byeoja. Baekhyun hanya tau itu saja saat pertama kali Jiseol mengatakan kalau Chanyeol butuh bantuannya, sebenarnya lebih tepatnya Chanyeol dan istrinya, Seolhyun.

Ia tidak begitu paham masalahnya, yang ia tangkap, Seolhyun sedang mengandung anak pertamanya dan katanya setelah ia melahirkan ia tidak akan pernah bisa punya anak lagi. Chanyeol dan Seolhyun adalah pasangan yang masih sangat muda, mereka bahkan lebih muda dari Baekhyun - dia juga bertanya tanya kenapa mereka harus menikah muda - Baekhyun berumur 20.

Chanyeol - kata Seolhyun - harus mempunyai anak lebih dari satu. Ia tidak begitu mempermasalahkan obsesi orang tua pada keinginan memiliki banyak anak, hanya saja mereka bukan orang tua, hey mereka masih sangat muda. Baekhyun tidak terlalu menentangnya, ia berpikir tidak ada salahnya membantu orang, toh bukan dia yang meminta, dia yang dimintai. Artinya, Baekhyun bukan mengusik, karena ia juga tidak tau tapi dia sangat benci dengan kata mengusik.

Jaebeom sangat baik pada Baekhyun, Byeoja lebih lagi. Bahkan Byeoja sempat menangis karena Baekhyun bersedia membantu Chanyeol, Byeoja tidak pernah lupa mengatakan terima kasih setiap ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingat saat kecil ia sangat takut dengan Byeoja karena Byeoja selalu membawa alat alat kedokteran kemana mana.

Pernikahan kontrak ataupun hal sejenisnya, sebetulnya Baekhyun berpikir bahwa nanti pernikahannya dan Chanyeol akan berakhir seperti itu juga. Tapi Baekhyun melihat dari keluarganya sendiri ataupun keluarga Chanyeol tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda itu. Yang ia lihat, mereka akan menikah dengan benar, seperti pernikahan normal pada umumnya.

Seolhyun, Baekhyun hanya beberapa kali bertemu dengan wanita itu. Pertama kali ia bertemu adalah di restoran, ia tidak tau kenapa waktu itu Seolhyun mengundangnya. Tapi saat ia datang ia melihat Seolhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menunggunya disebuah ruang private. Seolhyun melamarkannya untuk Chanyeol. Tentu saja Baekhyun yang sama sama wanita mengerti perasaan itu, ia tentu juga ikut menangis dengan Seolhyun. Ia bahkan hampir menolak lamaran itu kalau saja Seolhyun tidak mengatakan bahwa nasib pernikahannya dengan Chanyeol ada ditangannya.

Semuanya terdengar rumit memang, Baekhyun hanya menjalani dengan bebas, ia hanya ingin membantu.

"Kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya Sehun-ah, kau tau kan aku jago hapkido" Baekhyun tertawa. Tenggorokannya terasa kering karena justru dia yang sedang memikirkan itu.

"Apa kau berencana akan membunuh salah satu dari mereka?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Bodoh, lalu untuk apa kau mempersiapkan hapkido?"

Baekhyun tertawa ia menyenggol pinggang Sehun dengan sikunya, "aku kira mungkin kau mengkhawatirkanku. Jadi aku mengatakan kalau aku jago hapkido, kau tidak perlu khawatir"

"Aku justru lebih khawatir setelah kau terlihat mempersiapkan hapkidomu untuk mereka"

"Yak! Apa kau masih berpikir aku akan membunuh salah satu dari mereka?!" Baekhyun memukul paha Sehun keras.

"Yang penting kau tidak bunuh diri, noona"

Baekhyun menatap mata Sehun yang tajam, ia tau mereka saling menyayangi. Baekhyun selalu bersyukur bahwa Sehun tidak pernah pergi dari sisinya bahkan dari dulu, ia tidak tau apa yang begitu menyenangkan dari dirinya.

Baekhyun kemudian mengusak puncak kepala Sehun dan tersrnyum lembut kapadanya, "aku tidak akan bunuh diri Sehun. Aku tidak setega itu menyakiti orang orang yang menyayangiku tau?! "

"Jangan hanya memikirkan orang lain saja Baekhyun, pikirkan dirimu juga" Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya. Selalu seperti itu, Baekhyun tidak terlalu peka dengan dirinya, ia sibuk membuat orang lain senang.

"Kita masih akan tetap bermain kan?!" Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan harap

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu".

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, ia berharap Chanyeol tidak membatasi pertemanannya dengan Sehun.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Lagi, mata Seolhyun terlihat sembab. Chanyeol bukan tidak peduli hingga dia tidak mau menanyakan kondisi Seolhyun, dia hanya berpikir kalau Seolhyun butuh waktu sendiri.

Seolhyun sebenarnya gadis yang sangat penurut, jadi Chanyeol sangat terkejut saat Seolhyun begitu memaksa Chanyeol untuk menikah lagi.

Ia pernah mengatakan pada Seolhyun bahwa ia ingin memiliki anak yang banyak. Chanyeol tidak mau anaknya akan merasakan bagaimana kesepiannya ia dulu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak bermaksud untuk ingin memiliki anak yang banyak dari istri yang banyak pula. Chanyeol bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan kalau ia akan membangun dua keluarga. Chanyeol orang yang simple, dan ia bingung karena kondisinya sekarang begitu rumit.

 **BAEKBYBAKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

Dulu ia melamar Seolhyun saat mereka merayakan hari jadi mereka yang ke tujuh bulan. Chanyeol merasa Seolhyun merupakan orang yang sangat baik yang pernah ia kenal. Dia satu universitas dengan Seolhyun. Saat Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan program doktornya, ia berpacaran dengan Seolhyun yang saat itu baru menjadi mahasiswa tahun pertama.

Chanyeol orang yang sangat berpikiran sederhana, ia tidak tau kenapa orang orang menyebutnya jenius hanya karena ia bisa menjadi dokter di umur 18 tahun. Dia hanya merasa kalau apa yang dia pelajari memang begitu mudah. Seperti essai yang pernah ditulisnya, kenapa ia begitu berkeinginan menjadi dokter, adalah karena ia begitu ingin membantu orang. Ambisi itu yang membuat Chanyeol melakukannya tanpa kesulitan.

Hidup ditengah keluarga yang sangat hangat membuat Chanyeol melihat dari Jaebeom maupun Byeoja bahwa pernikahan itu sesuatu yang indah. Dan dia pun akhirnya memutuskan akan menikahi Seolhyun saat Seolhyun mengatakan bahwa ia ingin punya anak yang banyak bersama Chanyeol. Seolhyun benar benar wanita yang baik hingga ia rela akan ada wanita lain yang akan mengisi keluarganya.

Seolhyun menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang memakai kemejanya, Chanyeol akan bertugas selama beberapa hari kedepan. Ia menatap Chanyeol lama lalu tersenyum kepadanya, "Chanyeol-ah...". Chanyeol balas tersenyum kepadanya dan menarik pinggang Seolhyun untuk mendekat padanya.

Dia membiarkan Seolhyun menyisir rambutnya sebelum wanita itumenenggelamkan wajah didada bidang Chanyeol.

"Apa kau merasa buruk?" Chanyeol pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya.

Seolhyun menggumam didadanya, "Aku hanya merasa sedikit sedih"

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol membelai pelan punggung Seolhyun, dan Seolhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Aku hanya merasa sedih saja, aku tidak tau kalau aku harus berbagi dirimu"

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu menangkup wajah Seolhyun dan menatapnya lekat lekat, "aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun, sayang".

Air mata Seolhyun turun perlahan, ia mengangguk pelan, "kau tidak boleh menyakiti dirimu juga, kau juga tidak boleh menyakiti bayi kita".

Sesuatu seperti menghantam hati Seolhyun dengan keras, ia merasa telah menghancurkan semuanya. Ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi, semuanya terasa mengguncang seluruh tubuhnya, tangisnyapun meledak, "Chanyeol aku mencintaimu... aku mohon... Chanyeol.. aku...".

"Ssh, tenanglah Seolhyun, aku juga mencintaimu, ada apa?" Chanyeol masih menggenggam wajah Seolhyun dengan kedua tangannya

"Aku mohon Chanyeol-ah menikahlah, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Kau harus menikah lagi, Chanyeol aku mohon..."

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku tidak masalah jika tidak bisa memiliki banyak anak sayang. Kita bisa mengadopsi anak kau tau?!"

"Tidak sama Chanyeol, aku tidak mau mengadopsi" Seolhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sambil masih menangis

"Tapi kau tau kan aku tidak perlu melakukan pernikahan itu secepatnya. Aku bisa melakukannya kalau anak kita sudah bisa memahami semuanya"

Seolhyun kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, kali ini lebih keras, "aku tidak mau memendam rencana yang membuatku sakitt terlalu lama. Lebih baik secepatnya, agar anakku tidak sakit hati besok, dia akan tau kalau dia sudah hidup dengan dua ibu sedari kecil. Itu akan membuat sakitnya berkurang"

Ia kembali memeluk Seolhyun dan mengecupi wajahnya sambil menghapus air mata Seolhyun yang berderai deras. Ia sebenarnya ingin menangis, ia merasakan sakit yang sama didadanya.

Hatinya bergemuruh setelah sesuatu yang sering ia pikirkan akhir akhir ini melintas, "Baekhyun, biar dia yang membantu kita".

Chanyeol mengenal Baekhyun saat ia berumur tujuh tahun, ia lupa ssat itu ia kelas berapa. Jaebeom dan Byeoja sering membuatnya bingung karena selalu membawanya pindah dari sekolah satu ke sekolah yang lain. Chanyeol merasa setiap ia pindah sekolah ia akan menjadi ditingkat kelas yang lebih tinggi.

Yang melekat diingatan Chanyeol adalah ketika ia naik kelas - entah itu kelas berapa - Jaebeom dan Byeoja membawanya ke Universal Studio di Singapura. Saat Chanyeol pulang kembali ke Korea ia tiba tiba sering melihat seorang anak perempuan bermain sepeda dilingkungan rumahnya, yang ia tau dari Byeoja namanya Baekhyun. Ternyata anak itu adalah anak Jiseol dan Jungha, orang yang selalu membawakan hadiah untuk Chanyeol setiap mereka datang berkunjung kerumahnya. Setelah itu Chanyeol juga sering melihat anak laki laki bermain dirumah Baekhyun, namanya Sehun. Sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih sering melihat Sehun bersama Baekhyun. Anak laki laki yang dingin itu hanya pernah beberapa kali bertegur sapa dengannya.

Baekhyun orang yang sangat riang seingatnya. Karena kesehariannya yang sejak kecil jarang bermain dengan orang sebayanya, hanya banyak menghabiskan waktunya bersama Jaebeom dan Byeoja saja, jadi ia tidak begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun walaupun mereka hidup dilingkungan yang sama selama bertahun tahun.

Mereka pernah berlibur bersama sama, dengan keluarga Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol ke Gyeonggigo, mereka menyewa sebuah villa dikaki gunung. Saat itu ia ada dibangku menengah atas.

Dia selalu menjadi orang yang tumbuh dengan cepat. Waktu itu tinggi Baekhyun setinggi telinga Chanyeol. Baekhyun waktu itu hampir menangis gara gara Jiseol mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun bahkan lebih tua tapi ia lebih pendek dari Sehun maupun Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia takut kalau ia mengidap kanker tulang sehingga ia tidak bisa tumbuh tinggi. Tentu saja mereka semua menertawakan ucapan Baekhyun.

Selama beberapa hari berlibur dengan keluarga Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa ada hal berbeda didadanya, ia bahagia dan ia berharap bisa melakukan itu lagi. Ia juga tidak lupa bagaimana jantungnya terasa berpompa lebih cepat saat Baekhyun tersenyum dan membuat matanya menyipit. Sejak itu Chanyeol selalu merasa seperti itu tiap ia bertemu Baekhyun. Ia tidak tau kenapa tapi itu terjadi begitu saja bahkan saat ia bertemu direstoran waktu Seolhyun melamarkan Baekhyun untuknya. Seperti mengingatkannya pada nafas yang tercekat, dan tawa yang lepas.

 **BAEKBYBAKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

"Chanyeol, bisakah kau mengantarku periksa? Ini jadwal check up dan aku sudah memberitahu dokter Gu kalau kita akan kerumahnya" Seolhyun terlihat segar saat ia keluar dari kamar mereka. Chanyeol mematikan laptopnya, ia baru saja membaca novel tentang pernikahan kontrak yang berakhir dengan jatuh cinta. Ia selalu ingin mengalihkan perhatiannya agar ia tidak stress memikirkan pernikahannya.

Chanyeol dan Seolhyun tinggal disebuah rumah yang tidak jauh dari komplek rumah Jaebeom dan Byeoja. Rumah itu ia beli sendiri dari gajinya yang menurutnya hanya karena menolong seorang pejabat tinggi yang kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu. Ia merasa lucu. Dan ia selalu berharap agar dia tetap berpegang pada prinsipnya, bahwa tujuannya menjadi dokter bukan untuk mencari uang tapi untuk membantu orang.

"Tentu saja kau tidak perlu bertanya. Itu bayi kita sayang" Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan segera beranjak dari duduknya disofa ruang tamu. Seolhyun mengibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya dan tertawa gugup. "Kalau begitu cepatlah bersiap dokter Park!" Seolhyun tertawa. Ia lalu membereskan barang barang Chanyeol diatas meja, ada kopi yang ia buatkan dan laptop yang belum ditutup.

"Siap Nyonya Park!" Jawab Chanyeol menggoda, ia lalu mencolek dagu istrinya itu dan melenggang pergi kekamar.

 **BAEKBYBAKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

"Perkembangan bayinya bagus, hanya saja bisakah kau mengurangi jam kerjamu Seolhyun?, kau terlihat sangat lemah" dokter Gu melepaskan sarung tangannya dan mengisyaratkan agar Seolhyun turun dari tempat tidur dan duduk di kursi samping Chanyeol. Dokter Gu adalah dokter langganannya, sebenarnya ia bukan hanya seorang bidan, ia lebih tepatnya adalah seorang dokter saraf yang menghabiskan waktu hari Minggunya dirumah dan memeriksa kandungan ibu hamil.

"Aku sudah berusaha dokter Gu, tapi suamiku yang sangat tak kenal lelah ini tidak mau mebantuku untuk memijit kakiku" Seolhyun melirik pada Chanyeol dan tersenyum jahil.

"Hanya tadi malam sayang, aku selalu memijatmu sebelum sebelumnya" Chanyeol mencubit hidung Seolhyun.

Dokter Gu tersenyum kecil melihat mereka, ia tau permasalahan yang mereka hadapi, melebihi Chanyeol memahaminya. "Kau jangan terlalu stress memikirkannya" kata dokter Gu pada mereka yang masih tersenyum. Tiba tiba senyuman mereka berubah lemah, mereka tau arah pembicaraan dokter Gu. Seolhyun dekat dengan dokter Gu. Daripada dengan ayah atau ibunya, ia lebih sering bercerita tentang dirinya pada dokter Gu. Dokter Gu pun juga telah menganggap Seolhyun seperti anaknya sendiri. Seolhyun hanya mengangguk lemah, karena ia tau ucapan dokter Gu lebih khusus untuknya.

"Chanyeol bisakah kau keluar sebentar?, biarkan aku berbicara dengan orang cantik ini" dokter Gu tersenyum lembut pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Seolhyun sebentar, tapi ia merasa kalau sebenarnya Seolhyun tidak ingin Chanyeol pergi. "Baiklah".

Chanyeol menunggu diluar ruangan tempat Seolhyun check up. Ia melihat lihat sekitarnya. Rumah dokter Gu nampak gagah, tidak seperti pribadi dokter Gu ysng sangat lembut. Ia melihat sebuah foto lelaki, seorang tentara, dan Chanyeol menyimpulkan kalau rumah itu didesain oleh suami dokter Gu.

Awalnya Chanyeol tidak menyadarinya tapi didinding atasnya ada sebuah bingkai foto yang sangat besar. Bukan foto yang tertempel disana melainkan sebuah tulisan berantakan seseorang.

 _Aku ingin jadi seorang bidan saat ayah dan ibu menjengukku lagi._ Begitu tulisan itu tertulis. Chanyeol merasakan hatinya mencelos tiba tiba, ia sebelumnya melihat foto yang ia tebak adalah foto keluarga dokter Gu.

Ada laki laki berbaju tentara - Chanyeol segera mengetahui kalau itu adalah suami dokter Gu yang meniggal beberapa waktu yang lalu - terlihat menyunggingkan senyumnya yang terkesan tegar, disampingnya ada dokter Gu yang tersenyum seperti biasa. Dokter Gu terlihat merangkul seorang yang sangat cantik meskipun tidak ada yang tersisa lagi rambut dikepalanya.

Dia menduga itu pasti putri dokter Gu yang pernah Seolhyun ceritakan padanya. Tiba tiba ia pun juga merasa bahwa tulisan itu juga dibuat oleh putri dokter Gu.

"Itu tulisan putri dokter Gu. Gu Jae Hee, dia sahabatku. Dia meninggal setahun yang lalu" tiba tiba Seolhyun sudah berdiri disamping Chanyeol dan membicarakan tulisan yang ia pandangi itu. "Aku sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang".

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Seolhyun sedikit menceritakan tentang Jaehee. Jaehee adalah putri satu satunya dari dokter Gu. Ia sebenarnya ingin mempunyai adik, tapi dokter Gu dan suaminya tidak bisa mengabulkan itu karena mereka harus fokus merawat Jaehee yang punya penyakit kanker sejak ia lahir. Penyakit itu menurun dari ayahnya.

Jaehee sangat kesepian dan saat Seolhyun mengenal Jaehee, ia sudah divonis bahwa hidupnya tidak lama lagi. Jaehee berkata pada Seolhyun bahwa hidupnya sangat sepi, ayahnya seorang tentara dan dia sangat jarang bermain dengan Jaehee. Jaehee juga mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menjadi bidan karena ia ingin selalu melihat bayi bayi yang lucu. Yang membuat harinya tidak kesepian dan kosong.

Perasaan itu, Chanyeol memahaminya, pasti sangat sakit. Ia pernah bertugas merawat gadis pengidap leukimia. Gadis itu tertutup, tidak ada yang menjenguknya sampai ia meninggal, Chanyeol selalu berkata pada gadis itu bahwa tuhan sedang mengumpulkan orang untuk merayakan hari kepulangannya kerumah. Kenyataannya, sampai ia meninggal orang tuanya baru datang dan mengurus jenazahnya. Ia merasakan rasa sakit gadis itu, rasa kesepiannya. Selain itu dia juga pernah merasakannya sendiri.

"Chanyeol..." Seolhyun mencengkram ujung dress yang ia kenakan, lalu menunduk dalam. Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya lalu menoleh pada Seolhyun.

"Chanyeol aku minta maaf untuk mengatakan ini, tapi kenapa kau memilih Baekhyun?".

Dang!. Sesuatu seperti memukul gendang telinganya keras. Ia menoleh lagi setelah ia tadi memfokuskan pandangannya pada jalan raya. Ia mendapati Seolhyun menatap was was padanya. "Kenapa sayang?" Chanyeol mencoba untuk mencari jawaban juga sebenarnya, tapi ia hanya bingung kenapa tiba tiba Seolhyun menyakan itu.

"Ibumu juga berkata agar Baekhyun yang membantu kita. Jadi kenapa kau memilih Baekhyun?"

"Aku tau mungkin aku terdengar egois Chanyeol. Karena telah memaksamu menikah lagi dan malah mengatur hal hal seperti ini. Tapi aku hanya..."

Chanyeol mendengar Seolhyun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia masih berusaha menemukan jawaban dan hanya satu yang ada dipikirannya. _Karena hanya Baekhyun yang ada dipikirannya saat Seolhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk menikah lagi._

Ia bingung tapi ia tidak mau Seolhyun berpikiran macam macam, dia bisa stress. Ia mencengkram setir mobilnya kuat, rahangnya mengeras, "aku tidak tau bagaimana mengatakannya".

Meskipun takut tapi Seolhyun masih menunggu Chanyeol berkata lagi, ia sebenarnya sangat sangat takut pada jawaban yang akan diberikan Chanyeol.

Seolhyun sama sekali tidak mengenal Baekhyun, ia hanya tau Baekhyun saat Byeoja mengenalkan dia padanya. Saat tau kalau keluarga Baekhyun ada hubungan dekat dengan keluarga Chanyeol, Seolhyun merasa terancam.

"Mungkin karena, hanya Baekhyun wanita lain yang paling dekat denganku. Kau tau maksudku kan sayang?"

Ucapan Chanyeol tiba tiba mengagetkan Seolhyun. Seolhyun mengangguk kaku. Dia benar benar takut, ia terancam.

 **Hai, setelah lama tidak membelai akun FFN ini, akhirnya saya comeback dengan cerita baru. Mungkin ada perubahan besar sama ceritaku ini, semoga kalian suka ^^**

 **Oh ya, aku minta maaf ya kalau pake nama Seolhyun, soalnya nanti ada sesuatu yang mengharuskan pake nama Seolhyun. Daaannn, lebih nge feel kalo pake nama orang asli. Juga, Seolhyun pernah diberitain mau WGM an kan sama Chanyeol, dan atas dasar itulah FF ini tercipta... mohon pengertiannya ya reader tercinta ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

"Eomma tanggal berapa pernikahanku besok?" Baekhyun bertanya sambil mulutnya yang masih dipenuhi dengan kue beras yang dibuatkan Jiseol. Baekhyun hanya tau kalau pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan bulan depan, selebihnya ia tidak tau.

Jiseol yang masih sibuk membuat adonan kue beras yang lebih banyak lagi segera menghentikan kegiatannya dan membalikkan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun yang berdiri mencicipi kue beras yang sudah jadi diseberang meja counter. Jiseol menghitung hitung dalam imajinasi sambil menekuk nekuk jari jemarinya, "kurasa sekitar tanggal 5 atau 6".

"Eomma ingatkan 6 itu ulang tahunku?"

"Iya, itu baguskan?"

"Appa juga mengatakan seperti itu tadi, tapi eomma aku juga ingin merayakan hari ulang tahunku dengan teman temanku. Aku bahkan sudah merencanakan gathering disebuah restoran China di Yuido. Lagipula aku juga sudah berjanji pada Sehun untuk membeli kue ulang tahun dengan cokelat Nutella. Bibi Yulgi juga sudah membuatkanku gaun untuk pestanya. Tem-" Baekhyun menghentikan omelannya yang panjang dan tanpa jeda itu, melihat Jiseol yang hanya senyum senyum mendengarkannya dan melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. "Eomma tau kan apa yang kubicarakan?"

"Tau. Apa sudah selesai mengomelnya?"

"Yak eomma, tidak adil, aku sudah bilang baik baik tapi eomma tidak mau paham"

"Seharusnya kau bilang sejak kita bertemu dengan mereka kemarin" Jiseol membalikkan tubuhnya lagi dan kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Kau kan juga punya hak untuk menyampaikan pendapatmu"

"Itu sudah terlanjur eomma, bisakah kita membicarakan solusinya"

Jiseol mengacungkan telunjuknya pada Baekhyun membentuk sebuah pistol dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya itu, "nah seperti yang kau bilang, sudah terlanjur, jadi apa solusinya?" Dia mendekati Baekhyun yang mulai merajuk. Dia tau Baekhyun orang yang tidak mudah tapi ia juga tau kalau Baekhyun orang suka berpikir logis.

"Apa kau mau menyuruh mereka mengundur hari pernikahannya?. Bahkan pasturnya sudah tau kau akan menikah tanggal itu. Bibi Yulgi juga sudah mengirimkan gaun untuk tanggal itu. Hotelnya juga sudah dibooking tanggal itu"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah lalu membanting wajahnya pada meja counter dan menutup kepalanya dengan tangannya yang kecil. Jiseol menepuk nepuk bahunya pelan, "Aku akan membiarkanmu pergi ke konser itu sebagai gantinya. Kudengar konsernya berjalan tiga hari ya? Berarti aku harus memesan kamar hotel juga..." dia berusaha memancing Baekhyun. Baekhyun seorang penggemar berat boyband boyband yang sedang booming dinegaranya, dia selalu datang ke konser konser itu dengan uangnya sendiri tapi kata Baekhyun uangnya yang terakhir ia habiskan untuk membeli tiket event fan signing.

Baekhyun segera menegakkan tubuhnya dan menangkup bahu Jiseol dengan erat, wajahmya tiba tiba dipenuhi dengan senyuman lebarnya "eomma aku sungguh tidak apa apa, tanggal 6 kan? Aku bisa merayakannya di tanggal lain. Yang penting aku _kan_ ulang tahun. Perayaannya bisa kubuat tanggal lain, ya kan? Ya kan?" Baekhyun bicara panjang lebar dengan bersemangat sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Jiseol tertawa pelan, ia sungguh tau watak putrinya itu.

Jiseol juga balas menangkup bahu Baekhyun dan tersenyum lebar, "bagaimana dengan perayaan ulang tahun bersama dengan teman teman seperjuanganmu, apa nama mereka, Kei pip- Kei Pap?"

"Kei popers"

"Nah itu, bagaimana jika aku juga mendanai gatheringmu itu dengan teman teman Kei- ah yang kau sebutkan tadi?"

Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menerjang Jiseol yang ada diseberang meja tempatnya "Aku mecintaimu eomma, sungguh, eomma yang terbaik di permukaan daratan Korea Selatan!" Baekhyun tak berhenti menghujani wajah Jiseol dengan ciuman kasarnya. Ia bahkan lupa beberapa saat yang lalu ia hampir berencana akan lari keluar setelah mengucapkan janji pernikahannya jika pernikahan itu benar benar tetap dilaksanakan tanggal itu.

Setelah puas menciumi wajah Jiseol dengan riang ia kembali melahap kue beras yang ada didepannya. Jiseol sambil tertawa juga kembali membentuk bulat bulatan kue beras warna warni dimeja seberang, "kurasa hari pernikahannya ada ditanggal 6 dan setelah itu kau langsung pergi ke Jepang"

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

Baekhyun suka warna hitam, tapi seberapapun besarnya ia menyukai warna hitam Bibi Yulgi ataupun Jiseol sama sama menentang dirinya meminta gaun pernikahan warna hitam. Dia menyukai banyak film film romansa barat dan beberapa dari mereka juga menyelenggarakan pernikahan dengan kesan gothic dan Baekhyun berpikir kenapa tidak, tidak selalu warna hitam itu membawa keburukan bukan, misalnya matanya yang hitam lebih sehat daripada mata Chanyeol yang agak kecoklatan tapi dia kadang terlihat menggunakan kacamata beberapa kali.

Baekhyun tidak memiliki tipe yang khusus kalau menyukai seorang laki laki, menurutnya laki laki yang ia sukai rata rata orang yang selera humorisnya bagus. Chanyeol termasuk orang yang pendiam meskipun menurutnya Chanyeol itu sebenarnya orang yang riang, mungkin Chanyeol sudah harus meninggalkan masa mudanya karena dia sudah punya keluarga. Jadi Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat ia mulai menyukai Chanyeol.

I

 _Waktu itu Chanyeol berkunjung kerumahnya saat natal, itu sekitar 1 tahun yang lalu Chanyeol mengatakan kalau Seolhyun berlibur dengan keluarganya ke Jepang, dan Byeoja menyuruhnya mengantarkan kue jahe kesukaannya ke rumah Baekhyun._

 _Itu pertama kali Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol memakai kacamata, dengan bingkai yang tebal. Kata Chanyeol matanya sudah tidak baik sejak ia kecil, tapi ia baru memakai kacamata hari itu karena matanya sudah benar benar buruk. Baekhyun merasa asing dengan penampilan Chanyeol itu, dia tidak berhenti menatap Chanyeol yang saat itu menurut Barkhyun seperti telah mendapatkan hadiah natal daging sapi Korea satu truk, Chanyeol terus terusan memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya, dan Baekhyun menyukai keadaan itu. Chanyeol terlihat berbeda menurutnya, tampan dan menggemaskan._

 _Saat Baekhyun keluar untuk mengantar Chanyeol pulang sampai depan rumahnya, Chanyeol tiba tiba menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Kemudian ia mengambil tangan Baekhyun untuk bersalaman dengan tangan yang sebelumnya ada diatas kepalanya. Baekhyun merasakan gumpalan kecil dingin diantara telapak tanggannya dan Chanyeol, kemudian itu mencair. "Salju pertama, Baek" kata Chanyeol waktu itu saat Baekhyun mulai merasakan wajahnya memanas. Chanyeol masih belum melepaskan genggamannya yang hangat dari tangan Baekhyun, ia tersenyum lebar. "Apa itu sebuah tradisi?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Chanyeol atas tindakannya. "Aku hanya mengarangnya" setelah itu Chanyeol tertawa lebar, ia tetap menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Saat itu Baekhyun mulai menyukai Chanyeol dan mulai tidak menyukai fakta bahwa dia sudah beristri._

II

"Baekhyun ada kabar bagus, walaupun aku tidak mengizinkanmu memakai gaun hitam tapi setidaknya aku mengizinkanmu mengecat rambutmu menjadi hitam"

"Rambutku memang hitam, ish!"

"Bagaimana kalau memakai sepatu hitam?"

Baekhyun melototkan matanya pada Jiseol, "eomma aku tidak begitu peduli tentang penampilanku besok jadi eomma tidak perlu khawatir dan selesaikan saja urusan eomma itu"

Jiseol tertawa kecil, ia kembali memberekan kertas kertas ditangannya, "aku akan melakukan operasi besok, appa mu juga tidak pulang sampai besok, mungkin kau ingin menginap dirumah Sehun?"

"Ide bagus, tapi aku ingin mengajaknya menginap disini saja, bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Katakan pada Sehun untuk menjagamu"

Baekhyun tertawa kecil, merasa aneh dengan permintaan Jiseol. Jiseol begitu mempercayai Sehun, yang bahkan lebih muda 2 tahun dari Baekhyun. "Kau tidak bisa mempercayai anak ingusan untuk menjaga orang brutal sepertiku eomma"

"Sehun tidak ingusan, Baek. Kalau kau ingat dia yang memiliki ciuman pertamamu"

Baekhyun berjengit sedikit lalu memukul pelan lengan Jiseol. "Yak terima saja Baekbyeon, dia bahkan memiliki mimpi basahnya tentangmu" Jiseol membela diri, setelah itu tertawa keras setelah merasa berhasil mengerjai Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memutar matanya malas, "Eomma berbicara seolah olah Sehun calon suamiku".

III

Sehun datang saat Jiseol akan pergi, mereka bertemu persis didepan pintu masuk, Baekhyun berdiri disana. "Yeay! Sehun-ah datang, kita hancurkan rumah ini!" Baekhyun menghambur pada Sehun dan mengabaikan Jiseol yang melotot padanya.

"Aku akan mencekikmu jika aku mendapati televisi itu berpindah tempat lagi, yak Baekhyun Sehun dengarkan aku!" Jiseol mengomel didepan rumah sementara yang diomeli itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya.

Baekhyun jujur saja merasa bebas karena Jiseol sudah pergi tapi tetap saja ia merasa terbebani karena tidak diperbolehkan untuk memindahkan televisi besar yang ada diruang tengah. Ia biasanya memindahkan televisi itu kedapur dan bermain game disana bersama Sehun, ia akan menghabiskan berkotak kotak sereal dan makanan lainnya sambil main game.

"Tidak noona, Bibi juga akan mencekikku" Sehun sudah menebak tatapan Baekhyun saat Jiseol sudah benar benar pergi, bahkan tanpa mengatakannya Sehun sudah tau kalau Baekhyun tetap akan memindahkan televisinya.

"Tenang saja, eomma tidak akan mencekikmu, aku yang bertanggung jawab" Baekhyun berkata sambil melenggang pergi ke ruang tengah, Sehun mengikutinya dan terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun sudah ada bersiap, bahkan sendirian berusaha mengangkat televisi besar yang ada disana.

IV

Begitulah akhirnya mereka tetap mengabaikan larangan Jiseol. Sehun sudah lima kali mengorder makanan dengan porsi banyak untuk mereka berdua. "Seharusnya pizza ini menggunakan keju mozarella lebih sedikit dan menambahkan susu manis yang lebih banyak, karena menurutku saus pedas rasa ayam ini lebih nikmat berpadu dengan susu-uhuk-manis ini" Baekhyun berkomentar dengan mulutnya yang penuh, ia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada game yang ia mainkan bersama Sehun.

"Tidak, kurasa ini sudah pas hanya saja mereka perlu mengganti sausnya, saus yang tidak terlalu pedas, dan mengurangi sedikit tomatnya" Sehun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua adalah penggemar junk food berat. Dan jangan lupakan game game yang tidak pernah terlupakan kalau mereka sudah bertemu. Menurutnya game dan junk food adalah perpaduan yang sangat cocok. Tentu membuat tangan mereka terlihat sangat lihai karena beberapa kali berhasil mencuil makanan disampingnya dan tetap memperoleh skor pada game yang dimainkan, tidak terganggu sedikitpun.

Berjam jam mereka habiskan dengan bermain game didapur. Televisi yang ia letakkan dimeja counter itu terlihat sedikit bergerak karena mereka memainkan stik gamenya terlalu bersemangat hingga menarik nariknya. Mereka mengambil kursi tinggi dan meletakkannya didepan meja counter itu agar lebih nyaman bermain game dan makanan makanan itu ditumpuk dikursi lain yang sudah disiapkan pada kursi diantara mereka, itulah kebiasaannya.

Mereka akan berhenti bermain game kalau makanannya sudah habis itupun habis karena Sehun ataupun Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan uang mereka juga. Karena jika belum habis uangnya maka makananpun juga tidak akan habis dan mereka tidak akan berhenti bermain game.

V

"Bagaimana dengan mengcover dance EXO yang terbaru?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Sehun. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Tambahan pekerjaan untuk mereka karena tidak ingin dicekik jadi mereka mengembalikan televisinya ketempat semula.

Sehun memutar matanya malas, merasa jengah dengan obsesi berlebihan sahabatnya itu dengan boyband yang mungkin bisa sajuta kali ia sebutkan namanya dalam satu hari.

"Ayolah, kau pasti akan terlihat keren dengan dance ini. Kau tau-"

"Lightsaber, aku sudah tau" Sehun memotong Baekhyun dengan kesal, kalau tidak Baekhyun akan menjelaskan apapun tentang itu. Dari pencipta gerakan, pencipta lagu, maksud dari lagu, kata kata tersimpan, bahkan alasan kenapa lagu itu diciptakan. Sehun saja tidak ingin tau, tapi Baekhyun tetap akan menjelaskannya.

"Kau sudah tau?"

"Iya"

"Bagaimana keren kan?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, meskipun itu hanya untuk membuat Baekhyun tidak mengomel padanya karena sudah mengolok suami suami-kata Baekhyun-nya. Tapi Sehun mengakui kalau dance itu memang keren.

"Ayo kita lakukan itu!" Tanpa persetujuan Baekhyun sudah menarik lengan Sehun kekamarnya, Sehun sempat beberapa kali hampir tersungkur ditangga. Kamar Baekhyun diatas dan Baekhyun tidak menyadari bahwa mereka seharusnya berlari lebih pelan.

VI

Fangirl yang berfasilitas, itulah nama yang cocok untuk Baekhyun. Kamarnya penuh dengan poster idolanya itu, ada beberapa miniatur miniaturnya juga tergantung gantung dilangit langit. Boneka miniaturnya yang katanya tidak dijual sembarangan yang ukurannya lebih besar daripada anak balita. Ada tulisan "Lay 10" dibelakang punggung boneka itu, boneka itu bisa menari. Itu juga ada disana, padahal itu membutuhkan uang yang sangat banyak untuk mendapatkannya. Bahkan hanya satu dua saja bajunya yang bukan merchandise fandom. Baekhyun mendapatkan semua itu dari uangnya sendiri.

"Aku selalu merinding kalau memasuki kamar ini" kata Sehun setelah mereka baru saja sampai dikamar Baekhyun.

"Haha" Baekhyun tertawa sarkatis, ia tau kalau Sehun menyindirnya.

"Lihatlah bahkan boneka besar itu seperti mengajakku masuk dalam dunia gelapmu"

Baekhyun memukul kepala Sehun, "lihat saja kalau kau sudah masuk dunia ku" katanya melotot.

"Kau hanya mendapati keindahan didalamnya, oh, betapa indahnya" sambungnya sambil senyum senyum sendiri.

Sehun begidik melihat tingkah anak wanita itu, "aku jadi ingin keluar dari kamar ini".

Baekhyun menyetel tape besar yang ia letakkan ditempat tidurnya dan ia bersiap berdiri didepan kaca besar dikamarnya itu. Sebagian dari kamarnya memang dibuat ditutup oleh kaca, untuk dia kalau ingin menari.

Lightsaber pun bermain, dan walaupun Sehun yang awalnya malas untuk melakukannya tapi ia tetap menari sampai lagu itu habis dua kali, ia mencintai dance.

"Kurasa satu kali lagi dan kita bisa merekam dance kita dan menguploadnya ke Youtube"

"Dan kau akan membiarkan Park Chanyeol menontonnya?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya kurasa kau harus lebih peduli karena kau akan tinggal dengan mereka, dan mereka akan menilaimu"

 **Sebenernya cerita ini udah dipublish di Wattpad sampe chap 3, tapi saya masih gagap sama Wattpad jadi pindah kesini de..**

 **Makasih Reviewnya ya teman-teman, saya sangat mengapresiasi itu!**


	4. Chapter 4

Baekhyun sangat takut dengan penilaian orang tentang dirinya, seringkali ia bertindak yang bukan dirinya untuk orang orang agar tidak menilainya. Gadis bodoh yang malang, begitu hatinya memanggil Baekhyun ketika ia dinilai orang.

Alasan ia mau membantu Seolhyun dan Chanyeol adalah karena ia bosan dengan dirinya yang tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang baik. Jadi saat Jiseol dan Jungha menyampaikan keinginan mereka agar Baekhyun mau membantu, hatinya terlonjak, ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbuat baik akhirnya. Apalagi saat Chanyeol dan pihaknya datang pada Baekhyun, itulah saat dimana Baekhyun merasa Tuhan membukakan pintu untuk Baekhyun.

Hal yang membuatnya bimbang adalah Seolhyun, dia merasakan perasaan Seolhyun. Ia takut dianggap penganggu, karena yang ia lihat Seolhyun begitu mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi saat Seolhyun mengatakan kalau ia adalah harapan hubungannya dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun kembali bertekad, karena ia diharapkan.

Kembali lagi, yang ia takutkan adalah penilaian orang. Orang orang tidak tau yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka mungkin akan mengira kalau Baekhyun adalah selir atau wanita simpanan atau perusak hubungan orang lain.

Kemudian Sehun datang dan berkata bahwa Baekhyun adalah Gadis bodoh yang malang. Seperti hatinya yang selalu memanggilnya seperti itu. Baekhyun bertanya kenapa ia Gadis bodoh yang malang, dan Sehun menjawab karena ia Gadis yang tidak merasa berguna. Padahal Tuhan selalu membawanya pada sebuah kesulitan dan membuatnya menyelesaikannya.

Sedikit Baekhyun merasa lega, karena ada Sehun yang mungkin akan membuatnya merasa baik kalau nanti orang menilainya. Sehun adalah dirinya yang lain menurutnya, sisi baiknya.

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

Pernikahannya tinggal seminggu lagi dan Sehun yang membantunya menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan teman teman disekolah seperti kenapa Baekhyun terlihat tidak bersemangat. Ia adalah manajer klub basket disekolahnya, dan Jongin, pemain basket yang paling pemalas bahkan mendesaknya kenapa ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Aku tidak menyedihkan Jongin!" Baekhyun mengomelinya. Karena ia benar benar merasa tidak sedih, ia hanya merasa gugup.

"Tapi kau terlihat seperti orang yang akan datang masa tunggakan hutangnya"

"Banyak bicara! Tidur saja, biasanya kau juga tidak ada diruangan ini, kenapa tiba tiba?"

Jongin mencubit pipinya dan tertawa, "Kau bahkan lupa sekarang pertandingan antara kelas kita dan kelas 2A"

"Benarkah? Dimana Sehun?"

"Yang sedang bermain basket didepanmu itu siapa?"

Baekhyun duduk dikursi penonton, Jongin yang awalnya ada dilapangan basket menghampirinya tadi. Dan oh benar, bahkan lapangan basket itu sudah ramai, Sehun dan lainnya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kikuk pada Jongin. Jongin mengusak rambutnya dan pergi kelapangan lagi, "manajer kita sedang memiliki hutang! Kenapa kita tidak memberinya sumbangan?!" Jongin berteriak teriak dilapangan itu. Anak anak disana menatap bingung pada Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun segera turun dari kursi penonton dan mengejar Jongin, Sehun membantunya.

Setelah pertandingan selesai, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Jongin pergi ke lapangan sekolah. Mereka membawa beberapa kantong makanan ringan dan melenggang cepat kesana. Lapangan adalah tempat favorit mereka. Disisi lapangan itu ada pohon yang rindang, dibawahnya ada kursi panjang, dan mereka biasanya menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka disana. Ada mesin minuman soda didekat jalan menuju lapangan, dan itu benar benar tempat yang sempurna untuk mereka.

Awalnya mereka berbincang bincang tentang film Demonic - mereka penggemar film horror - tapi lama kelamaan Jongin kembali mempermasalahkan sikap Baekhyun.

"Sehun, kurasa kita harus memberitahu si bodoh ini!" Kata Baekhyun menjewer pipi Jongin yang duduk disamping Sehun. Sehun yang duduk ditengah tengah mereka langsung mengangkat tangan membungkam mulut Baekhyun dan melarang Baekhyun melakukannya. Jongin itu mulut besar, dan dia tidak bisa dipercaya katanya.

"Tapi dia tidak mau menutup mulutnya meskipun aku tidak memberitahu yang sebenarnya" kata Baekhyun kesal.

Mereka berdebat kecil, Jongin mendengarkan perdebatan mereka dengan penasaran. Berarti memang ada masalah, pikir Jongin. Baekhyun selalu berkoar koar setiap saat, dan beberapa hari ini Baekhyun tidak melakukannya, jadi Jongin merasa janggal.

"Aku tau mulutku ini sangat sexy saudaraku. Tapi aku akan menjaganya untuk kalian" Jongin menengahi perdebatan Sehun dan Baekhyun dengan sebuah alis yang terangkat. Sehun mendorong muka Jongin kedepan, "mulutmu bau".

"Kau janji akan tutup mulut?"

Jongin mengangguk pada pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia memang berencana untuk tutup mulut untuk dua temannya itu. Ia tau itu sebuah rahasia yang memang perlu disembunyikan, karena meski Jongin tidak tau seluruh rahasia mereka tapi Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Jadi Baekhyun menceritakan semuanya pada Jongin akhirnya, dan Sehun berusaha mambantu Baekhyun untuk membuat semuanya terlihat bahwa Baekhyun adalah orang baik yang akan membantu. Tentu Jongin paham, ia tidak pernah menganggap Baekhyun adalah Gadis bodoh yang malang. Baekhyun adalah Gadis baik yang tidak beruntung. Jarang orang melihat sisi sebenarnya dari Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun memang tidak ingin memperlihatkannya.

Jongin merasa senang bisa berteman dengan Baekhyun ataupun Sehun, mereka orang yang tidak terduga. Mungkin orang orang akan memberi perkiraan perkiraan mudah tentang Sehun dan Baekhyun. Padahal semuanya salah, kenyataannya lebih dari itu. Jongin senang mereka mau berbagi dengannya. Jongin mulai berteman dengan mereka saat kelas 1 SMA, waktu itu ia pernah membantu Sehun dan Baekhyun menghadapi satu kesalah pahaman.

Sejak itu, Jongin selalu mengikuti Sehun dan Baekhyun, ia tau kalau mereka adalah orang baik. Dan ia selalu ingin tertawa jika mengingat bahwa ia pernah menyukai Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tidak menerimanya. Alasannya karena Baekhyun kecewa padanya, padahal Baekhyun ingin menjodohkannya dengan Kyungsoo.

Ditahun ajaran kedua pada kelas 2 SMA ia mulai menyukai Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun bahkan merayakan itu dengan Sehun dan Jongin disebuah kafe. Baekhyun mentraktirnya makan besar. Tapi lucunya sampai sekarang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo tidak ada apa apa. Hanya dia yang menyukai Kyungsoo itu saja.

Kyungsoo gadis yang pendiam, kalau ada orang yang berbicara dengannya baru dia akan berbicara. Baekhyun sangat menyukai Kyungsoo, dia bahkan mengidolakannya. Menurutnya Kyungsoo mirip dengan salah satu personil EXO, grup idolanya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak berani mendekati Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo terlihat penuh dengan penilaian jika bertemu orang. Ia diam, tapi mungkin saja dipikirannya ia banyak menilai. Itu yang ada dipikiran Baekhyun, jadi ia tidak berani mendekati Kyungsoo. Padahal Jongin berharap padanya.

I

"Hei, kenapa kita tidak pergi jalan jalan? Aku akan mentraktir kalian" tawar Jongin saat mereka akan berpisah karena jam waktu pulang. Hari sudah mulai gelap dan temtu saja Seoul semakin menarik karena itu. Ditambah lagi besok adalah hari Minggu.

Baekhyun segera mengambil telpon genggamnya dan memberitahukan pada Jiseol kalau ia akan pulang terlambat. Baekhyun bilang Jongin sedang mendapat pencerahan dari langit hingga mau mentraktir mereka, Jiseol memperbolehkan Baekhyun akhirnya.

Mereka pergi ke SMTOWN coex atrium atas permintaan Baekhyun, sempat sesaat harus memohon pada Jongin dan Sehun yang begitu enggan. Sehun tau Baekhyun akan menggila jika mereka kesana, dan Jongin ingin pergi ketempat lain.

Tapi saat mereka pergi ke lantai 3F, tempat SMTOWN studio berada, Jongin tidak menyesal Baekhyun membawanya kesana, ia juga mencintai dance.

Mereka mengcover dance EXO Call Me Baby, dan itu pertama kali Baekhyun tau kalau Jongin begitu ahli dalam dance. Setelah puas dan meminta hasil rekaman mereka, Baekhyun membawa mereka ke SMTOWN LIVErary cafe. Jongin bahkan ikut begidik bersama Sehun karena sikap berlebihan Baekhyun. Mereka harus duduk dimeja dimana ada tanda tangan personil EXO, memesan cupcake cupcake EXO yang bahkan Baekhyun harus menangis karena tidak tega memakannya. Apalagi saat Baekhyun membawanya ke SUM dilantai 2F, Jongin tau apa maksud Sehun dari, Baekhyun akan menggila. Dia tidak berhenti berlari kesana kemari sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes andalannya untuk meminta pada Sehun dan Jongin melihat barang barang disana

Saat mereka sudah menjejakkan kaki mereka keluar dari tempat itu, perasaan lega menjalari hati Jongin dan Sehun. Sebaliknya Baekhyun malah akan mengajak mereka kembali masuk, _big no_ tentu saja yang Baekhyun dapatkan.

Sebuah kesepakatan bersama mereka pergi ke bioskop dan menonton film Insidious 3. Mereka menonton film itu sampai habis, walaupun mereka tau kalau Baekhyun sebentar lagi pingsan. Wajah Baekhyun masih pucat saat mereka keluar dari ruang bioskop itu dan Jongin menertawainya.

II

Setelah berkeliling beberapa saat, Baekhyun melihat toko pakaian dalam wanita, dan tanpa malu segera menarik Jongin dan Sehun masuk kesana.

"Aigoo kyeoptaaa" Baekhyun tak berhenti mengoceh mengomentari pakaian pakaian dalam disana. Penjaga toko disana terlihat memandang iri pada Baekhyun. Membawa dua lelaki yang sangat tampan dan sexy ketempat seperti itu. Baekhyun pasti bukan orang sembarangan. Apalagi saat Jongin merekomendasikan sebuah pakaian dalam yang menurutnya cocok dengan Baekhyun, penjaga toko itu tanpa sadar memekik tertahan.

"Seperti dugaan, Kim Jongin mesum.." kata Baekhyun lalu ber high five dengan Sehun. Jongin hanya tersenyum nakal, "warna hitam sepertinya benar benar cocok denganmu sexy...". Baekhyun menatap malas padanya. "Untuk malam pertamamu, aku akan membelikanmu ini!" Sambung Jongin bersemangat dan mendapat jitakan dari Baekhyun dan Sehun. Tapi pada akhirnya Jongin tetap membelikan itu untuk Baekhyun.

Mereka benar benar memanjakan Baekhyun. Membawa Baekhyun ke toko baju satu ke toko yang lain, toko aksesoris, toko sepatu. Kata Jongin Baekhyun harus cantik saat dibulan madu nanti. Baekhyun mengatakan, calon suaminya bahkan sudah menikah dan mencintai orang lain. Tapi Jongin bilang tetap saja Baekhyun punya hak untuk dicintai oleh suaminya.

Baekhyun hampir menangis karena Jongin dan Sehun, mereka begitu menyayangi Baekhyun. Tapi Baekhyun adalah wanita dengan harga diri terlalu tinggi. Ia pura pura bahwa ada sesuatu yang masuk kedalam matanya, Jongin menertawakan itu. Jelas sekali kalau Baekhyun sedang menangis. Sehun memeluknya dan Jongin juga ikut memeluknya.

Pukul sembilan malam dan mereka baru memutuskan pulang. Rumah Jongin sedikit jauh dengan rumah Sehun dan Baekhyun. Sedang rumah Sehun dan Baekhyun ada ada disatu komplek meski tidak berdekatan. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah Sehun karena itu sudah terlalu malam dan dia menghindari cubitan Jiseol.

Sampai dirumah Sehun, benar saja Jiseol langsung menelpon Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia sudah sejak tadi berada dirumah Sehun dan akan bermalam disana. Jiseol berkata kalau Chanyeol datang kerumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun terlompat dari tempat duduknya disofa kamar Sehun, tanpa menutup telpon dari Jiseol, ia langsung berlari kerumahnya. Ia tau rumahnya tidak dekat, tapi ia harus menemui calon suaminya. Ia tidak mau dinilai. Mana bisa Baekhyun mengabaikan calon suaminya untuk berada dirumah seorang teman laki laki.

Ia sampai dirumah beberapa menit kemudian. Nafasnya tersengal, rambutnya berantakan, dan dia tidak beralas kaki. Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan sebuah tatapan heran, tapi Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan menanyakan kabarnya serta keberadaan Seolhyun.

"Aku berencana mengajakmu pergi keluar besok. Maaf aku langsung datang seperti ini, seharusnya aku menelpon saja" kata Chanyeol meminta maaf. Jiseol meninggalkan mereka berdua saja diruang tamu setelah menyuguhkan minuman dingin pada mereka. "Chanyeol-ah tidak perlu seperti itu. Kita kan teman, anggap saja rumah sendiri, kenapa perlu minta izin kalau ingin datang?" Baekhyun berkata sesopan mungkin. Ia merasa lucu sendiri, ia tidak pernah sepelan itu jika berbicara.

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun terlihat begitu berantakan. "Aku sedang mengejar calon suamiku tahu?!" Goda Baekhyun, lalu tertawa. Chanyeol kembali merasakan sesak didadanya, debaran jantungnya berpacu cepat, dia tertawa gugup.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengangguk, dia sempat pergi kerumah orangtuanya tadi. Seolhyun pulang kerumah orangtuanya sebelumnya, dia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan kantor katanya.

"Aku sedang belajar masak, mungkin kau ingin coba?" Baekhyun menawarkan.

"Boleh".

III

Baekhyun paling tidak bisa memasak, bahkan mi instan. Ia selalu membuat mi nya terlalu lembek atau terlalu banyak memberi air atau malah terlalu sedikit memberi air hingga mi nya tidak matang. Tapi sejak dia akan menikah, dia selalu menyempatkan untuk belajar memasak dari internet. Dia bisa memasak omlet, sosis, dan nasi goreng, ia sudah cukup puas.

Baekhyun memasak menu andalannya, telur kocok dan sosis yang digoreng bersama. Ia menambahkan paprika, lada, dan sedikit irisan cabe. Chanyeol menyukai pedas, Baekhyun ingat itu. Chanyeol memperhatikannya dimeja counter diseberang. Baekhyun merasa punggungnya terasa gerah, dia sedikit gugup. Calon suamiku sedang memperhatikanku, hati Baekhyun berkali kali menggumamkan itu.

Dia sudah selesai memasak, ia menghembuskan nafasnya lega. Masakannya tidak gosong. Lalu membawanya pada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum gugup. Mereka duduk berhadapan dimeja counter itu.

Baekhyun berdehem, "kau tau, sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak bisa masak", dia tertawa pelan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, cukup tertarik dengan masakan Baekhyun. Satu suapan, dan Baekhyun merasa ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam bumi.

"Aku suka pedas"

Baekhyun memekik dalam hatinya, tidak terlalu buruk!. "Iya aku tau" katanya tersenyum.

"Internet pasti sudah mengajarimu dengan baik, Baekhyun-ah" komentar Chanyeol setelah menghabiskan masakan Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, "masakan yaNg sederhana tapi enak"

"Terima kasih!" Baekhyun menepukkan tangannya dan tersenyum gembira. Ia tidak pernah mendapatkan pujian atas karyanya, karena ia tidak pernah berkarya. "Aku akan menjadi siswa Tuan Internet yang lebih baik!".

Chanyeol lalu membenarkan ingatannya, Baekhyun itu gadis yang ceria memang. Dia tertawa gembira bersama Baekhyun, merasa berhasil menciptakan kesan yang baik antara mereka. Dia berharap, meskipun apa yang akan mereka jalani terlihat tidak normal tapi ia harap semuanya berjalan normal.

IV

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, ia pergi kekamarnya. Melepas celana jeans panjang dan kemejanya, lalu menggantinya dengan celana pendek dan kaos ketat. Tidak banyak yang tau tentang itu. Tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah menampakkan tubuhnya secara terbuka pada setiap orang. Mungkin hanya Jiseol, Jungha, Sehun, Bibi Oh - ibu Sehun - dan beberapa orang terdekatnya saja yang tau.

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya ditempat tidur dan menatap langit langit kamarnya, melamun. Apakah yang dilakukannya sudah benar?. Bagaimana sikap yang harus dilakukan dan dihindari?. Kenapa semuanya terasa normal baginya?. Chanyeol bersikap baik padanya. Jiseol, Jungha, Byeoja maupun Jaebeom semuanya baik padanya. Seperti tidak ada sesuatu buruk yang akan terjadi. Baekhyun merasa nyaman tapi ia takut pada kenyataan yang sebenarnya akan terjadi. Mungkin terlihat terlalu paranoid, tapi Baekhyun takut ia hanya dijebak, atau mungkin dimanfaatkan. Tapi setelah membayangkan lagi wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum padanya, tertawa riang bersamanya, ia merasa perasaan hangat melingkupinya. Baekhyun merasa nyaman dan dia tertidur.

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

Sehun menelponnya dipagi hari, menanyakan kenapa ia tidak jadi menginap. Baekhyun menjawab, Chanyeol pergi kerumahnya semalam dan memintanya untuk pergi keluar dengannya. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mengatakan kata kata semangat pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memilih rok sepanjang betis berwarna biru tua. Ia padukan dengan kaos abu abu lengan pendek, bertuliskan 'L'amour Voyage Bonheur!' disisi depannya. Ia masukkan kedalam rok. Rambut Baekhyun panjang sepundaknya, ia ikat bun. Menghiasnya dengan jepit kupu kupu warna hitam. Walaupun sempat kesulitan memilih apa yang akan dikenakan kakinya, akhirnya ia memilih sepatu hak berwarna oren pastel. Dia menjadi sedikit lebih tinggi. Mengingatkannya pada Jongin yang selalu mengejeknya, ia jadi ingin pamer pada laki laki berkulit sedikit gelap itu.

V

Chanyeol datang beberapa lama kemudian. Baekhyun sedang memakai eyelinernya waktu itu. Dia begitu mencintai eyeliner tapi ia jarang memakainya karena sekolah tidak memperbolehkan siswa siswinya berdandan. Jiseol memanggilnya, ia segera meraih tas punggung MCM warna kremnya dengan terburu buru.

Jiseol mengatakan kalau Baekhyun nampak cantik, Jungha sempat berpapasan dengannya dan mengatakan hal yang sama, dan Baekhyun terbahak. Apa ia terlalu berlebihan?. Apa ia terlalu berharap?. Apa yang diharapkan?. Sekilas ia ingin kembali mengganti dandanannya, tapi saat melihat Chanyeol diruang tamu menunggunya, ia tidak bisa berpikir apa apa lagi.

Chanyeol memakai celana jeans sedengkul, sweater berwarna abu abu. Dan dia memakai kaca mata berbingkai tebal itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar padanya. Chanyeol bukan dokter!, dia bukan seorang suami, apalagi ayah!, dia adalah beruang sialan!. Baekhyun merasa dunianya berputar, dan Chanyeol ada dipusat pandangannya. Sial, kacamata itu!, rutuk Baekhyun. Saat kesadarannya kembali, satu pikiran menganggunya. Oh tidak, apa kita akan berkencan artinya?, jerit Baekhyun dalam hati. Apa mereka akan berkencan seperti anak anak muda pada umumnya?.

 **Teman teman, gimana sih caranya bikin enter dua kali di FFN ini? aku gak pernah bisa, setiap enter dua kali jadinya nanti cuma satu. Makanya untuk memisahkan part part aku pake angka romawi itu...**

 **O iya nur991fah, kita lihat nanti yaa... pokoknya seoga kamu suka ^^**

 **makasih teman teman atas reviewnya, saya sangat mengapresiasi itu ~ ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Ia membawa Baekhyun ke toko perhiasan. Mereka akan membeli cincin pernikahan mereka. Baekhyun terlihat begitu terkejut karena Chanyeol membawanya kesana. Chanyeol terkesiap mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun memiliki jari jari yang sangat cantik, dan begitu lentik. Bahkan penjaga toko itu juga memuji jari cantik Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam dan tidak merespon, karena dia masih terkejut.

Chanyeol merekomendasikan emas putih untuk Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menurut. "Aku tidak tau kita akan kesini" Baekhyun akhirnya bersuara. Chanyeol tertawa lalu mengusak rambutnya. Ia menanyakan Baekhyun apa ada yang diinginkannya. Baekhyun menjawab ia sebenarnya ingin EXO Ring untuk pernikahannya. Chanyeol menanyakan apa itu. "Tidak apa apa" jawab Baekhyun tertawa. "Eomma akan membunuhku jika kita memakai itu".

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

Akhirnya mereka membeli cincin emas putih. Cincin Baekhyun memiliki permata kecil berbentuk hati diatasnya, cantik sekali. Setelah membeli cincin, Chanyeol membawanya ke studio pemotretan. Baekhyun kira mereka akan melakukan pemotretan dengan baju pengantin, Baekhyun terlalu gugup kalau iya. Tapi mereka melakukan pemotretan dengan baju yang mereka pakai itu, dan Baekhyun bersyukur untuk itu.

Chanyeol begitu gugup karena photographernya terlalu memprovokasi mereka. Chanyeol harus memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dengan dekat. Padahal Chanyeol meminta pada mereka bahwa konsepnya adalah persahabatan. Apalagi saat photographer itu menyuruh Chanyeol memberi Baekhyun backhug. Ia takut membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman. Yang paling membuatnya kalang kabut adalah ketika Baekhyun diminta mencium pipinya. Dia banyak mengutuk photographer itu dalam hati. Pipinya terbakar, ia yakin bahwa hasil pemotretannya akan menunjukkan warna merah dimana mana.

Pemotretannya berjalan lancar meski sedikit mengulur waktu lebih lama karena photographer itu, menurut Chanyeol menyalahkan. Apa yang ditakutkan terjadi, mereka menjadi sedikit canggung. Padahal masih banyak rencana yang akan mereka lakukan. Tapi saat keluar dari studio itu dan Baekhyun melihat banner yang ada didepan studio itu, Baekhyun benar benar berubah, ia tersenyum sumringah dan memekik keras.

"Aku melakukan pemotretan di studio yang sama dengan oppaaa!".

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

Chanyeol awalnya merasa heran dengan sikap Baekhyun, tapi ia bersyukur bahwa mood Baekhun sudah tidak buruk lagi. Sampai ke sebuah toko pastry pun senyuman Baekhyun masih belum hilang. Dia melihat lihat kue kue yang dipajang disana dengan senyum yang lebih mengembang. Saat Chanyeol mengatakan bahwa mereka akan memesan kue untuk pernikahan mereka, Baekhyun yang sedang mencoba sedikit kue rasa stroberi itu langsung tersedak. Chanyeol tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyum, ada comelan comelan krim kue disekitar bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun terlihat terbelalak dengan kue yang hampir ia gigit lagi. Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan, Chanyeol tidak tau kalau Baekhyun begitu menyukai manis.

"Kau ingin kuenya rasa stroberi?" Tanya Chanyeol

"Maksudmu, ehm-kue pernikahannya?" Baekhyun bertanya kembali, merasa gugup

Chanyeol mengangguk, "apa kau mau rasa stroberi?" Ulangnya

"Boleh, rasa stroberi memang enak. Ada kesan manis dan lucu kupikir. Dan kurasa uhm.." lantur Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya, dan mengatakan pada penjaga itu kalau mereka memesan kue pernikahan rasa stroberi. Chanyeol meminta untuk memberi tulisan diatasnya, Chan-Baek.

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

"Apa kau sudah mencoba gaun pernikahannya?" Chanyeol bertanya tiba tiba saat mereka duduk beristirahat didepan toko pastry itu. "Bibi Yulgi tidak memperbolehkanku melihatnya. Tapi aku jamin Bibi Yulgi tidak akan salah dengan ukuranku" jawab Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tidak boleh melihatnya?"

"Uhm-mungkin karena, kejutan, atau sesuatu seperti tradisi?, aku tidak tau pasti"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar penuturan Baekhyun, yang ia tau tidak ada tradisi yang tidak memperbolehkan melihat gaun pernikahan.

"Tidak ada yang spesial ya untuk pengantin pria nya? Jas, dasi, kemeja, sepatu hitam. Seperti kepala sekolah saja" celoteh Baekhyun. Chanyeol tertawa, membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun. "Bisakah kau memakai kacamata itu besok?".

Baekhyun begitu bingung dengan sesuatu yang melonjak lonjak dihatinya ketika ia mengatakan permintaan itu. Ia merasa ingin menarik lagi ucapannya, karena gara gara itu tangan Baekhyun menjadi ringan dan tanpa sadar menangkup wajah Chanyeol yang menggemaskan, menurutnya.

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya seperti akan lepas dari tempatnya. Ia melupakan kalau ia adalah dokter, jantung tidak boleh terlalu kencang jika berdetak. Ia tidak tau seperti apa wajahnya saat itu, semuanya terasa panas namun ringan.

Berapa kali Baekhyun terus merutuk atas apa yang ia lakukan tapi ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. "Kau akan seperti kepala sekolah yang culun besok" ucapan itu yang Baekhyun pilih untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan. Ia sedikit mengusap pelan pipi halus Chanyeol dengan ibu jarinya. Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun ingin membenturkan kepala mereka bersama sama, kenapa mereka terlihat sangat bodoh?. Akhirnya Baekhyun melepaskan tangannya dan tertawa hambar.

"Kau tidak berencana untuk makan makan?" Baekhyun berdiri, dan mencari cari hal lain yang dilihat selain mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya lalu mengangguk, ia membawa Baekhyun pergi kerestoran yang bagus.

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

"Aku minta maaf untuk membawamu pada situasi seperti ini" kata Chanyeol. Mereka tidak berbicara banyak. Mereka hanya menikmati situasi restoran itu yang terlihat sedikit sepi. Mereka ada diujung restoran, ada tumbuhan menjalar didinding samping mereka. Sesekali Chanyeol menceritakan kisahnya dengan Seolhyun, bagaimana mereka bertemu, lalu bagaimana ia bisa menikah dengan Seolhyun. Ia juga bercerita bagaiman ia bisa menjadi dokter semuda itu. Katanya ia harus mengirimkan surat ajuan ke salah satu universitas terkemuka di Eropa. Setelah itu universitas tempat ia kuliah di Korea baru meluluskannya, dan menjadikannya dokter muda yang sangat muda.

"Aku tidak menyangka sebenarnya, aku dokter tapi aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada Seolhyun. Kata mereka kandungan Seolhyun lemah" Chanyeol mendesah, "aku harap aku adalah dokter yang bisa segalanya. Kanker, kandungan, leukimia...".

Baekhyun merasa sedih dengan dirinya, ia tidak memiliki ambisi apapun untuk jadi apa dimasa depan. Tapi Chanyeol berkata kalau Baekhyun lebih beruntung, karena ia tidak perlu punya gelar apapun tapi ia bisa menerapkan sebuah ilmu, kebaikan.

Mereka juga bercerita tentang masa kecil mereka, Sehun, liburan di Universal studio, dan kanker tulang yang kata Baekhyun tidak bisa membuatnya tinggi. Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya, lebih kepada mengingat peristiwa itu. Liburan di Gyeonggigo.

Ponsel Chanyeol berdering, ia mengangkatnya langsung. "Ya Seolhyun?". Pada akhirnya, mereka harus mengakhiri kencan hari itu disana.

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

Mereka pulang sendiri sendiri. Sebenarnya itu karena Baekhyun yang sedikit kecewa karena kencannya harus berakhir seperti itu, ia terlalu banyak berharap. Baekhyun beralasan kalau dia akan bertemu dengan temannya. Walaupun berat akhirnya Chnayeol mengalah dan meminta maaf pada Baekhyun karena meninggalkannya begitu.

Baekhyun berjalan jalan didepan toko toko itu setelah Chnayeol pergi. Sudah sore, Baekhyun kembali ke toko pastry tempat Chanyeol dan dirinya pergi tadi. Penjaga toko itu sudah berganti.

"Permisi agassi..."

Penjaga toko yang sebelumnya sibuk membenarkan celemeknya lalu menoleh pada Baekhyum yang memanggilnya, "oh, ya?".

"Aku ingin memesan kue"

Penjaga toko itu menarik kertas dan pulpen lalu mulai mencatat, "kue apa?"

"Kue tart, aku ingin yang besar"

"Baiklah, lalu?"

"Rasa coklat, coklat Nutella"

"Eh-hem?"

"Kau tidak perlu menghiasnya dengan apapun, cukup kue tart dengan coklat Nutella, coklat gelap"

Penjaga toko itu tampak tersenyum kecil namun tetap menulis.

"Tolong beri tulisan diatasnya"

"Sudah kuduga ini untuk seseorang" penjaga toko itu tertawa kecil

Baekhyun tersnyum, "beri tulisan 'Saranghae Sehun-ah' diatasnya". "Itu saja" sambung Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, atas nama siapa?" Penjaga toko itu menanyakan

"Byun Baekhyun" jawab Baekhyun lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dan memberikannya kepada penjaga toko itu, kartu nama. Byun Baekhyun, owner toko sesuatutentangminggu.

Penjaga toko itu menerima kartu namanya, "Untuk tanggal berapa?"

"Tanggal 6".

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

Saat hari sudah mulai gelap, Baekhyun baru memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi saat ia duduk dipemberhentian bus, matanya menanagkap sesosok yang dikenalnya didepan sebuah toko. Orang itu seperti telah membeli sesuatu dan akan pergi. Dengan segera Baekhyun langsung berlari mengejarnya, menangkap tangannya. Orang itu menoleh.

"Changmin-oppa?"

Orang itu terkejut, "omo, B-Baekhyun-ah?!"

Segera Baekhyun pun menghambur pada laki laki itu dan memeluknya. Laki laki itu melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kapan kau datang?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka sudah melepaskan pelukannya

"Baru kemarin" jawab Changmin, laki laki itu.

Baekhyun dan Changmin pernah berpacaran. Waktu itu Baekhyun kelas 1 SMA dan Changmin kelas 3 SMA. Setelah lulus Changmin pergi keluar negeri untuk kuliah disana. Dan mereka akhirnya putus. Mereka masih berteman baik, masih sering berhubungan lewat internet ataupun telpon. Tapi kemudian Changmin harus sibuk dengan kampusnya, dan mereka jarang berhubungan lagi.

"Aku akan menikah" kata Baekhyun tiba tiba. Mereka berbincang bincang ditempat pemberhentian bus tempat Baekhyun menunggu tadi.

Changmin terlihat sedikit terkejut, "benarkah?"

Baekhyun tertawa, "kenapa? Apa kau masih berharap untuk berpacaran lagi?" Goda Baekhyun

"Bagaimana jika iya?" Jawab Changmin serius

Tenggorokan Baekhyun seperti tercekat, ia terdiam.

Namun Changmin malah tertawa keras dan mencubit pipi Baekhyun, "kau tidak pernah berubah Byun. Selalu punya kepercayaan diri terlalu tinggi!"

"Yak, oppa! Aku sangat terkejut tahu?!, kau menakutiku!"

"Memang kenapa? Kau takut calon suamimu cemburu?"

"Dia tidak akan cemburu" jawab Baekhyun sambil tertawa datar.

Bus sudah terlihat mendekat, Baekhyun berpamitan pada Changmin untuk pergi duluan. Ia berterima kasih pada Changmin karena sudah mau menyambung rencana kencannya hari ini. Changmin tertawa lalu memberi Baekhyun pelukan.

Saat Baekhyun sudah akan masuk bus, Changmin memanggilnya. "Masuklah, aku akan menelponmu". Baekhyun tersenyum lalu segera masuk bus.

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

"Aku tidak sempat mengatakan ini dulu, Baek. Aku minta maaf, dan aku berterima kasih padamu. Mungkin kau tidak menyadarinya, tapi kau membuat hati orang disampingmu menjadi nyaman, hangat, dan merasa disayangi".

"Oppa..."

Changmin terdengar tertawa diseberang sana, "aku sudah menikah Baek... tenang saja... tapi aku ingin mengatakan ini. Terima kasih sudah berpacaran denganku dulu. Aku belajar banyak darimu"

Baekhyun juga tertawa, tanpa sadar air matanya menetes, terharu.

"Bagaimana jika aku menyanyi dipernikahanmu?".

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

Mereka menginap dihotel, tempat pernikahan akan digelar. Seolhyun datang, dan dia banyak diam, dia hanya berbicara dengan Chanyeol saja. Baekhyun banyak menyapa tapi Seolhyun hanya membalas tersenyum padanya.

Saat Baekhyun pergi ke ballroom-tempat mereka akan menyelenggarakan pernikahahannya-ia mendapati Seolhyun duduk sendirian tanpa Chanyeol diujung ballroom, memandang keluar jendela. Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Hai" sapa Baekhyun

Seolhyun menoleh pada Baekhyun, lalu ia terlihat seperti memastikan kalau Baekhyun datang bersama siapa. Namun merasa lega bahwa Baekhyun datang sendiri. "Eoh" jawab Seolhyun singkat lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Boleh aku duduk?"

Seolhyun mengangguk. Baekhyun memilih tempat duduk diseberang Seolhyun sehingga dia bisa melihat keluar jendela juga. Ia merasa canggung untuk duduk berdua sendiri seperti ini bersama Seolhyun. Tapi ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"aku takut kalau aku membuatmu tersakiti. Mungkin kau ingin aku seperti apa?" Baekhyun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk berbicara

Seolhyun menoleh padanya lagi, tatapannya menusuk, tapi kemudian melengoskan pandangannya lagi.

Bagaimanapun, terkadang orang bisa membaca perasaan orang lain. Dan bagi Baekhyun jelas sekali kalau Seolhyun sedang marah. Ia bingung apa yang membuat Seolhyun marah. Tidak mau membuat Seolhyun merasa tidak nyaman, akhirnya Baekhyun memilih untuk diam, dan tidak menggubris perasaan sakit hati karena tidak dihiraukan.

Yang membuatnya bingung adalah, Byeoja dan Jaebeom sama sekali tidak menyapa Seolhyun. Seperti sama sekali tidak peduli pada Seolhyun dan menganggap wanita itu tidak ada. Padahal Seolhyun begitu menarik perhatian sekali karena perutnya yang sudah terlihat membuncit walau tidak begitu besar. Tapi Seolhyun cukup membuat Baekhyun tidak pernah melepaskan pandangannya pada perutnya itu. Chanyeol juga begitu lengket dengan Seolhyun, hanya beberapa kali saja Chanyeol tidak ada disana.

Byeoja memanggil Baekhyun, tapi wanita itu terlihat tidak mau mendekat. Baekhyun berpamitan dengan Seolhyun untuk meninggalkannya, dan menawarkan Seolhyun untuk pergi bersamanya, tapi Seolhyun menolak. Baekhyun merasa bahwa Seolhyun terlihat terus memperhatikan kepergiannya dengan Byeoja.

"Apa Seolhyun tidak apa apa?" Tanya Baekhyun pada Byeoja saat mereka berada dilift

Byeoja tersenyum padanya dan mengatakan bahwa Seolhyun tidak apa apa, mungkin Seolhyun hanya ingin sendiri dan hormon kehamilan mempengaruhinya. Baekhyun menerima alasan itu, dan mengatakan bahwa ia sangat takut mengacaukan keluarga mereka. Senyuman Byeoja berubah dengan guratan tidak senang. Lift terbuka, dan mereka keluar.

Mereka berpapasan dengan Chanyeol yang akan pergi ke ballroom. Byeoja diam saja melihat anaknya itu, dan merangkul pinggang Baekhyun membawanya kekamar yang mereka tempati. Disana sudah ada Jiseol. Mereka berbincang bincang sejenak. Menanyakan apakah Baekhyun tidak mengundang sahabat sahabatnya, _kan_ Baekhyun akan melepas masa lajangnya.

Baekhyun tertawa, "aku tidak yakin Sehun akan mau menginap bersama sama dengan kita dikamar ini". Mereka tertawa juga, "kecuali kalau dia sudah berubah menjadi nenek Baekhyun" canda Jiseol.

"Ah, benar, nenek!, ia bilang ia akan datang!" Baekhyun tersadar lalu mengambil ponselnya

"Benarkah?" Jiseol terkejut, "bersama kakek juga?" Tanyanya lagi

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan menelpon neneknya. Neneknya bilang kalau dia sedang dalam perjalanan, ia datang bersama kakek dan Changwook.

"Oppa datang?!"

"Iya" jawab nenek diseberang sana lalu terkikik.

Changwook adalah kakak laki lakinya, mereka dua bersaudara. Tapi Changwook di adopsi oleh sebuah keluarga Ji sejak kecil. Jadi mereka hidup terpisah. Mereka jarang bertemu, mungkin hanya jika ada kesempatan kesempatan besar seperti natal, paskah, atau keluarga mereka menikah.


	6. Chapter 6

Setelah Chanyeol pergi ke ballroom tadi dan mendapati Seolhyun diujung ruangan, ia lalu mengantarkan wanita itu untuk bertemu dengan Byeoja dan Jaebeom. Seolhyun tidak akan menghadiri pernikahannya. Ia memahami perasaan Seolhyun, ia juga menjelaskan situasi itu pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun memahaminya, dan ia meminta maaf pada Seolhyun. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tau kenapa Baekhyun meminta maaf, dia tidak bersalah.

I

Menurut Chanyeol dari awal sejak Seolhyun meminta dirinya menikah, Jaebeom atau malah lagi Byeoja terlihat tidak menyukai Seolhyun. Chanyeol begitu frustasi karena itu, apa salah istrinya itu. Kandungannya lemah bukanlah karena keinginan Seolhyun sendiri. Tapi jika Chanyeol berkata atau bertanya tentang hal hal seperti itu, Byeoja dan Jaebeom selalu mengelak dan mengatakan semuanya baik baik saja, atau kadang mereka menghindar dan diam.

II

Saat Chanyeol menghampiri orang tuanya itu - mereka sedang berbincang bersama Jiseol dan Jungha - Byeoja terlihat bergerak tidak nyaman. Byeoja terlihat mengatakan sesuatu pada Jiseol dan Jungha. Dan kemudian orang tua Baekhyun itu pamit untuk pergi, dan disana Byeoja dan Jaebeom tertinggal.

Seolhyun sedikit tersenyum lemah pada Byeoja saat mereka sudah menghampirinya. Byeoja hanya membalas Seolhyun dengan senyuman kaku.

"Ada apa Chanyeol?" Tanya Jaebeom

"Seolhyun ingin pamit pulang. Dia tidak bisa berada dipernikahan nanti" jawab Chanyeol. Byeoja sedikit terkejut, ia menoleh pada Seolhyun. Seolhyun mencengkram ujung dressnya, dan menunduk dalam. Ia merasa bersalah dan tidak berani untuk menatap wajah mertuanya itu. "aku minta maaf eommonim, abeoji".

"Oh" Byeoja hanya menjawab singkat. Sementara Jaebeom hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya. Chanyeol merasa benar benar kecewa pada mereka. Apa hanya itu?, apa mereka tidak akan mengatakan apa apa?.

Akhirnya dengan kesabaran yang tidak bisa ia bendung lagi, Chanyeol mengeluarkan protesnya. "Dengar eomma, appa, pernikahan ini atas kehendak Seolhyun. Jadi apa salah Seolhyun? Kenapa kalian seperti menyalahkannya? Aku lihat kalian begitu bahagia dengan pernika-"

"Chanyeol sudah" Seolhyun menggenggam sebelah tangan Chanyeol dan menghentikan ucapannya

"Tidak Seolhyun. Aku merasa bersalah padamu karena sikap orang tuaku ini!" Chanyeol meninggikan suaranya

Sementara itu Byeoja terlihat begitu terluka. Jaebeom pergi meninggalkan mereka, ia menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan mendesah. Seolhyun berkali kali mengucapkan kata maaf pada Byeoja. Dan Byeoja hanya mengangguk paham. Dan membiarkan Seolhyun dan Chanyeol disana sambil pergi dengan hati yang terluka, walaupun ia berusaha meredam rasa marahnya pada menantunya itu. Byeoja masih memegangi dirinya untuk tidak meledak.

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

Meskipun dimalam hari Baekhyun tidak bisa tidur, tapi ia bangun cepat dipagi harinya. Jiseol dan Byeoja sudah bangun dan mengurus kepentingan kepentingan yang Baekhyun tidak tau. Ia keluar kamar masih menggunakan baju tidur dan menuju ballroom.

Saat sampai dikoridor menuju ballroom, ia melihat beberapa pegawai keluar dari ruangan itu. Baekhyun tersenyum pada mereka satu satu.

Dia membuka pintu ballroom itu, ruangannya gelap. Ia mencari sakelar lampu itu dan menemukannya disamping pintu. Ruangan itu sudah tertata rapi, pasti pegawai pegawai itu baru saja menyelesaikannya. Mereka menghias ruangan itu dengan begitu indah. Semuanya serba putih. Bunga lili putih, mawar putih, melati, dan mimbarnya juga. Kursi kursi tertata rapi menghadap pada mimbar itu, banyak.

Baekhyun duduk pada sebuah kursi disana dan merasa ingin menangis. Semua wanita ingin bahagia pada hari pernikahannya. Orang orang yang akan memberikannya ucapan selamat dan harapan harapan, Baekhyun menginginkan itu. Ia menatap pada sekeliling dan menemukan kursi kursi kosong, dan berharap semuanya akan terisi.

Tiba tiba kenangan kenangan masa masa kecilnya, masa masa dimana ia masuk sekolah menengah, masa masa dimana dia bercanda dengan teman temannya terlintas. Ia kembali merasakan perasaan dingin dan sedih yang merambat dihatinya. Apa secepat itu dia akan melepaskan masa bahagianya?.

Airmatanya meleleh perlahan dan ia terisak. Semua orang menginginkan bahagia, tapi semua orang juga menginginkan untuk hidup. Dan hidup artinya kau harus berhadapan dengan orang lain.

Orang lain adalah pusat Baekhyun menjalani hidupnya. Bagaimana perasaan orang lain, bagaimana ia harus menghadapi mereka. Dan Baekhyun rela tidak bahagia karena orang lain begitu berarti untuknya. Ia merasa tidak ada, dan orang lain yang membuatnya merasa kalau ia ada.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau melakukannya dengan benar... kau tau mereka akan membuatmu bahagia..." isak Baekhyun, berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Baekhyun-ah kau akan menjadi gadis yang baik... tidak ada orang yang benci... kau akan menjadi bagian mereka..." nafasnya tersendat sendat Baekhyun menangis tergugu. Tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang ada disana mendengarkannya.

III

Jiseol memanggilnya lewat telpon kemudian, dengan buru buru ia menghapus air matanya, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, masih tidak menyadari Chanyeol yang menatap sesal pada kepergiannya.

IV

Bibi Yulgi datang kekamarnya dengan membawa sebuah kotak berukuran sedang. Ia menyuruh Baekhyun segera mandi, neneknya yang tinggal dikamar lain juga datang dan mengomeli Baekhyun karena masih memakai baju tidur.

Baekhyun tidak pernah lama lama dikamar mandi, paling lama adalah delapan menit. Jiseol mengatakan itu sebabnya Baekhyun cantik. Baekhyun tidak membiarkan air melunturkan kecantikannya. Mereka tertawa, nenek mengatakan kalau Baekhyun selalu cantik bahkan saat ada diperut.

V

Mereka semua mempersiapkan diri mereka masing masing, Changwook terlihat sudah sangat rapi dan datang kekamar Baekhyun. Baekhyun meloncat dan memeluk kakaknya itu, mengatakan bahwa ia begitu merindukannya.

Bibi Yulgi yang mendandani Baekhyun. Ia mempoles wajah Baekhyun yang memang sudah cantik itu dengan make-up yang bergaya natural.

Jungha datang kekamar menghembus nafas berat, "Kau tak perlu menempelkan bedak terlalu tebal, Yul" kata Jungha. Bibi Yulgi mendecih, "arasseo arasseo oppa, aku yang lebih ahli tau". Baekhyun teesenyum mengetahui kalau ayahnya itu sedang gugup, ia menggapai tangan Jungha dan menggenggamnya.

"Appa gugup?"

Jungha mengangguk, "sangat gugup"

"Jangan gugup appa, kau tau hanya kau tempatku berpegangan" kata Baekhyun lembut, dan tersenyum.

Jungha meletakkan kedua tangannya pada tangan kanan putrinya itu dan menggenggamnya, "aku minta maaf putriku, aku minta maaf karena melepasmu seperti ini. Aku sangat menyayangimu, bisakah kau berdiri dengan tegar karena aku akan melepasmu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum, "Kalau aku akan jatuh aku akan berlari pada appa. Aku tidak mudah mencari tempat berpegangan yang lain"

"Ya, ya, berlari lah secepat mungkin padaku, aku akan merindukanmu jadi jangan lama lama"

"Jungha..."

Jungha menoleh pada orang yang memanggilnya, sementara Baekhyun sudah tau itu adalah neneknya. Kakek Baekhyun ada disana juga, sudah bersiap.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga uri Baekhyun. Terima kasih sudah membuatnya menjadi gadis cantik yang baik" ujar neneknya. Kakek memeluk lengan nenek dan tersenyum juga.

VI

"Yak yak Baekhyun! Jangan menangis! Kau membuat kosmetiknya luntur! Yak!"

 **Yehet~ nur991fah kalo ngelihat di Chap ini sepertinya tebakan kamu bener? ','**

 **Chanbaekhunlove aku seneng ada reader kritis kayak kamu~ makasih yaaa^^ kita lihat nanti...**

 **Oh ya, kayaknya ini terakhir kalinya aku fast update. Aku besok ada kegiatan yang bikin aku bakalan nggak pegang laptop bahkan sama sekali :"(**

 **Tapi aku usahakan lah semoga bisa... saya nantikan antusias pembaca sekalian, makasih ya review nya saya sangat mengapresiasi itu!**


	7. Chapter 7

Saat semuanya sudah pergi ke ballroom, bibi Yulgi baru menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Ia tersenyum puas setelah menyuruh Baekhyun berdiri dan melihat penampilannya. Jungha yang juga masih disana bersama mereka terlihat tersenyum juga, matanya berkaca-kaca.

Mereka pergi ke ballroom dengan gugup, Baekhyun memeluk lengan Jungha dengan tegang dan bersandar padanya. Bibi Yulgi yang ada dibelakang mereka membawa sekotak kelopak kelopak bunga mawar merah.

Baekhyun merasakan kegugupan menyusuri tubuhnya saat dia sudah ada dipintu ballroom, menunggu pintu itu terbuka dan dia berjalan ke altar dengan ayahnya. Rasanya seperti ia ingin kembali kebelakang punggung ayahnya itu. Ia ingin menarik baju ayahnya, dan merengek karna ia begitu takut. Jungha merasakan genggaman putrinya dilengannya. Ia yang menyadari ketakutan Baekhyun itu, lalu mengelus lembut tangannya. Dan tersenyum padanya, mengatakan bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Walaupun dia sendiri merasa gugup juga.

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

"...pengantin wanita dipersilahkan masuk...". Ini dia! Sang MC sudah memberikan waktunya. Pintu terbuka perlahan, Chanyeol merasa perutnya bergejolak, dan matanya terasa silau saat pintu itu mulai menampakkan bayangan putih dibaliknya. Ia melihat dua sosok yang terlihat asing didepan pintu sana, Baekhyun dan Jungha yang berjalan perlahan kearahnya.

Saat perlahan mata Chanyeol mulai menyesuaikan bayangan itu, seketika saja matanya terasa panas, cairan dimatanya terasa mengumpul dikelopaknya. Baekhyun seperti malaikat. _Inikah Baekhyun yang pernah berlibur dengannya?, inikah Baekhyun yang selalu bermasalah dengan tinggi badannya?, inikah Baekhyun yang yang dikenalnya?._ Peryanyaan pertanyaan itu bergemuruh dikepala Chanyeol, merespon sosok cantik yang menggandeng lengan ayahnya. Dia terlihat seperti wanita yang harus dilindungi.

Gaun putih tertutup yang dikenakannya, membuatnya seperti Baekhyun yang rapuh dan Chanyeol ingin memeluknya. Eyeliner yang tipis membuat matanya yang terlhat lembut, mengingatkannya pada Baekhyun saat kecil dulu. Ia baru sadar bahwa Baekhyun tidak pernah berubah. Mata Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti menyimpan sesuatu, menginginkan sesuatu.

Kulit Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti kelopak bunga mawar putih, dan saat itulah kelopak bunga mawae merah menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut menyisakan rona merah disana. Rambut Baekhyun yang diikat ponytail, dan mahkota bunga mawar pink yang menghiasi, Baekhyun adalah seorang...

Ia sudah menyentuh tangan Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya, tangannya begitu lembut dan mungil. Tak terbendung lagi, air matanya akhirnya menetes. Baekhyun adalah seorang malaikat.

Jungha tersenyum padanya terlihat membisikkan sesuatu padanya seperti, _semua akan baik-baik saja_ _._ Lengan Baekhyun dengan lembut menggenggamnya dan ia menuntunnya keatas altar kehadapan pastur dan mengucap janji pernikahan mereka. Tidak akan menyakiti, selalu menemani, dan berbahagia.

Bibir Baekhyun terasa begitu lembut, terasa begitu pas dengan bibirnya, seperti takdir yang membuatnya begitu. Bibir Baekhyun yang tipis mencium bibirnya. Chanyeol merasa semua seperti mimpi, ia melayang diawan, dan ia tidak ingin mimpinya menghilang sehingga ia memeluk mimpinya itu dan merasakan manisnya, tidak membiarkan pergi menjauh.

Tidak banyak yang hadir dipernikahan mereka. Hanya keluarga Baekhyun dan keluarganya, dan juga Sehun dan lelaki yang dikenalnya bernama Shim Changmin dan Kim Jongin. Tapi Chanyeol merasa keberkatan begitu melingkupinya hingga meluap luap, dan ia ingin besorak gembira.

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

Baekhyun merasakan tangan kekar Chanyeol melingkar dipinggangnya yang bulat itu. Ia tidak tau kenapa tapi ia merasaka sensansi geli menggelitik telinganya. Ia tersenyum karena itu. Chanyeol terasa mengeratkan pelukannya, dan Baekhyun merasa secepatnya meledak. Karena ya Tuhan, kenapa bibir Chanyeol begitu berpengaruh pada kesadarannya. Ia merasa limbung dan ingin jatuh dan jatuh lagi dipelukan Chanyeol yang erat.

Saat ia mendengar tepuk tangan sorai, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya, dan dia kembali kebawah bumi. Setelah beberapa saat ia ada dilangit.

Ia menatap mata Chaanyeol yang lebar itu dan menyadari ada cairan yang mengalir dari sana. Chanyeol menangis. Dada Baekhyun bergemuruh merespon itu. _Benar, Chanyeol sudah beristri. Apa yang telah kulakukan._ Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan merasa bersalah. Hatinya begitu berat.

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

Setelah upacara pernikahannya selesai, mereka semua masih berkumpul disana. Baekhyun memperkenalkan Changwook pada mereka.

Changwook terlihat begitu mirip dengan Baekhyun, hanya saja Changwook sedikit pendiam dan dingin.

"Hei, Oppa, kau dan Changmin oppa seumuran kan?!" Seru Baekhyun saat selesai memperkenalkan kakaknya itu pada mereka. Changmin menoleh pada Baekhyun seketika. Sementara Changwook hanya melirik adiknya itu dan terlihat berpikir. "Kalian sama sama bertugas di Byeomu seharusnya kalian sudah saling mengenal". Changwook lalu menoleh pada Changmin dan menyadari sesuatu.

"Ya Tuhan! Kau Changmin yang di kepolisian?!" Changwook berseru. Changmin tertawa gugup. "Kau, Changmin yang pernah berpacaran dengan Baekhyun-ku kan?!". Setelah itu teriakan dramatis mengisi ballroom yang luas itu.

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

Changmin, setelah menerima beberapa rentetan pertanyaan seperti interogasi, meminta izin untuk memberi Baekhyun kadonya. Mereka mempersilahkan. Changmin pergi keujung ruangan dimana piano berada dan dia menyanyikan lagu untuk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah lagu ini adalah kado pernikahanmu dan kado ulang tahun dariku, selamat berbahagia Baekhyun-ah!" Changmin mengakhiri. Baekhyun merasa terharu dan memeluk Changmin sambil mengucap terima kasih.

Sementara itu Chanyeol yang sejak tadi hanya menyimak merasakan dentuman jantungnya, _Baekhyun ulang tahun?!._ Kebersalahan meliputi Chanyeol saat itu juga. Dan ia merasa dia seharusnya tidak disana. Itu bukan tempatnya. Disana adalah tempat Baekhyun seharusnya berbahagia.

Ia pergi setelah meminta izin pada mereka dan meninggalkan ruangan agak terburu buru.

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

Setelah kepergian Chanyeol satu persatu mereka meninggalkan ruangan dan pergi kekamar hotel yang sudah dipesan untuk mereka yang menghadiri uapacara pernikahan itu. Byeoja mengatakan bahwa besok mereka akan mengadakan pesta.

Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Jongin masih disana, mereka mengobrol panjang lebar tentang Changmin dan Baekhyun. "Kau tau Baekhyun, aku merasa sakit hati sekarang. Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau pernah berpacaran dengan Changmin-subae?" Tanya Jongin sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi terluka. "Saat itu kau sedang menyukaiku mana bisa aku bercerita!" Baekhyun membela diri. "Kau dan Sehun berciuman tapi selalu bercerita tentang orang yang kau sukai!". "Yak Jongin!" Baekhyun dan Sehun berseru pada Jongin berbarengan.

Beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa ia ingin pergi ke toilet sebentar dan meminta mereka untuk menunggu disana. Jadi Sehun dan Jongin tinggal berdua di ballroom itu.

"Kau pikir Baekhyun akan baik baik saja?" Tanya Jongin tiba tiba saat Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan itu. Sehun menoleh pada Jongin dan menggigit bibirnya, "aku juga tidak tahu". "Baekhyun itu terlalu baik kau tahu?!" Kata Jongin. Sehun menggagguk setuju, "selama 17 tahun ini aku sudah mengetahuinya".

"Tapi apa kau tau Park Chanyeol itu orang yang baik?" Jongin bertanya lagi. Sehun terdiam sesaat, "apa istrinya itu juga orang yang baik?" Jongin terdengar khawatir. Sehun mendesah, "mana ada wanita yang rela berbagi suaminya, tentu saja dia orang yang baik".

Tiba tiba lampu ballroom mati. Sehun dan Jongin terlonjak kaget. "Apa yang terjadi?" Jongin mencari cari tempat Sehun berada. Pintu ballroom terbuka perlahan, Jongin merasa merinding. Ia melihat cahaya kuning disana, dan Baekhyun membawa kue.

"Selamat ulang tahun, selamat ulang tahun, yang tercinta Byun Baekhyun selamat ulang tahun" Baekhyun tersenyum sambil menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia berdiri didepan Sehun dan memberikan kue itu padanya. _Saranghae Sehun-ah._ Begitu tulisan itu tertulis diatas kuenya. Kue coklat yang dijanjikan Baekhyun.

Sehun menerima kue itu dengan senyum tak percaya, Baekhyun memeluk lengan Jongin dan meminta Sehun untuk meniup lilinnya. Sehun terdiam memegang kue itu. Tentu saja ada wanita baik selain wanita yang rela berbagi suaminya. Yaitu Baekhyun yang merelakan kebahagiaan ulang tahunnya untuk kebahagiaan orang lain. Sehun tersenyum dan meniup lilinnya.

"Aigoo... aigoo, lihatlah kalian, bagaimana kalian bisa tidak pacaran. Sedangkan kalian semanis ini" Jongin mengejek dan mendapat cubitan dari Baekhyun. Sehun hanya tertawa mengiyakan.

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya diminta Byeoja untuk menjemput Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dipintu. Mendesahkan nafasnya berat dan berpikir bahwa ia memang tidak seharusnya berada disana.

 **Haaii... hehehehe, lama ya? iya aku lagi ada kegiatan, jadi gitu deeh**

 **oh ya Chanbaekhunlove, akhirnya ada juga yang notice ketidak jelasan jalan ceritanya... tenang dear, emang saya bikin gitu, entar bam! ada cerita dibalik sebuah cerita... *evillaugh maaf ya kalo bikin jengkel, pokonya semoga kamu sukaa**

 **Kareninna, aku juga gregeeeeet sama Hunbaekkkkkk . mari kita lihat perkembangannya ;) soalnya aku belum menampakkan (hiyah) semua ceritanya, jadi gitu deh... hehehehe semoga kedepannya tetep suka yaa**

 **SELUsin iya nih telat bangeett, hehehehe... tapi makasih ya, karna review kamu yang tiba tiba muncul ditengah kejemuan ku sama kegiatan kegiatan akhirnyaaaa chapter ini diterbitkannn...**

 **dan semuuuuaa pemberi review aku cinta kalian, saya sangat mengapresiasi itu!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sehun meniup lilinnya mati, sambil tersenyum senang Jongin dan Baekhyun bertepuk tangan, "Sehun-ah Jongin-ah terima kasih sudah menemaniku" kata Baekhyun tulus. Baekhyun benar benar merasa bersyukur karena mereka berdua sudah ada disana untuknya. Jongin dan Sehun menatap lembut pada Baekhyun, sahabat mereka yang cantik.

"Oke kita habisi kue nutella ini!" Baekhyun berseru sambil menepukkan tangannya. "Nutella?" Jongin bertanya terkejut. Baekhyun mengangguk, "aku sudah berjanji pada Sehun untuk memberinya kue coklat Nutella dihari ulang tahunku".

"Waah, apa kau tidak berlebihan Baek? Ini hari ulang tahunmu setahuku. Apa kalian serius tidak berkencan?" Celoteh Jongin.

"Jong, apa kau bisa sedikit diam dan menikmati damainya dunia sebentar saja. Aku ingin memakanmu sungguh" Baekhyun berkata kesal dan mendorong Jongin untuk duduk dikursi sebelahnya. Jongin terus mengomentari Baekhyun dan Sehun sepanjang pembicaraan, dan bertanya apakah mereka bahkan tidak ada rasa sedikitpun.

"Hei orang gila mana yang tidak jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun setelah hidup bersamanya dengan lama" Sehun menyahut. "Maksudmu? Kau menyukai Baekhyun?" Tanya Jongin penasaran. Sehun tertawa malu, "ya, dulu pernah" jawabnya jujur. Baekhyun mendelikkan matanya, "benarkah? Ya tuhan tentu saja tidak ada yang tidak jatuh pada pesona Byun Baekhyun!".

"Kapan kau menyukai Baekhyun?"

"Waktu kelas satu SMA. Hanya sebentar kok"

"Kurasa waktu itu Baekhyun sedang mekar. Aku juga menyakainya waktu kelas satu SMA" kata Jongin melirik pada Baekhyun yang senyum senyum.

"Aku sudah cantik sejak lahir tahu?!. Kudapat dari hasil keringat tidak pernah mandi".

"Menjijikkan! Dasar gila!" Jongin mendorong wajah Baekhyun.

I

"Baekhyun...". Mereka bertiga menoleh pada sumber suara yang barusan datang.

"Chanyeol?"

"Euhm... maaf mengganggu..."

Baekhyun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dan mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

Jongin dan Sehun menyambut Chanyeol dengan senyum diwajah mereka dan ikut mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk bergabung.

"Aku punya pesta kecil kecilan untuk ulang tahunku. Maaf tidak mengundangmu"

"Tidak apa apa, aku juga ada urusan tadi. Dan aku kebetulan lewat sini" bohong Chanyeol. Ia melirik sekilas pada kuenya, membaca tulisan diatas kue itu dan tersenyum kecil.

Jongin melihat arah mata Chanyeol segera meluruskan itu semua, "Ehehe, kau tau aku juga bertanya tanya tadi, siapa yang sebenarnya berulang tahun. Sehun atau Baekhyun. Tapi kau tau kan, mereka memang sahabat dekat sejak dulu" Jongin berkata gugup. "Aku juga sahabatnya, jadi kau harus membuatkanku seperti ini besok Baek! Harus! Hahaha..." sambung Jongin mencoba mencairkan suasana. Baekhyun tertawa gugup, dan mendorong pelan bahu Chanyeol untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Aku Kim Jongin" Jongin menjulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menjabat tangan Jongin dan tersenyum, "aku Park Chanyeol. Kau mesti sudah tau aku". Jongin tertawa pelan. "Apa kau orang Itaewon?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin. "Huh? Tidak?" Jongin menjawab dengan bingung. Ia biasa dikira dari daerah Gyeonggi-do ataupun daerah pedesaan lainnya karena kulitnya yang gelap. Meskipun sebenarnya ia asli orang Seoul, tidak seperti Baekhyun dan Sehun yang berasal dari Busan. "Kau terlihat seperti campuran" kata Chanyeol menjawab kebingungan Jongin. Baekhyun tertawa meledak, meghiraukan Chanyeol yang terihat tidak enak.

"Sudah kukatakan Jongin itu benar benar hitam!" ledek Baekhyun sambil tertawa

"tidak... tidak.. bukan seperti itu, maksudku, dia hanya terlihat berbeda..." Chanyeol meluruskan pernyataannya, ia merasa bersalah pada Jongin yang sekarang membelalaki Baekhyun

"benar, dengar Baekhyun, kau tidak tau, mungkin dia kira aku ada darah campuran dari Michigan, Amerika Serikat. Kau tau Tayor Lautner, aku mirip dia..." bela Jongin

"pfft, Taylor Lautner? kau lebih mirip Kim Kadarshian" ejek Baekhyun lagi

"Sia-ehem! terserah kau" Jongin memutuskan untuk tidak mengumpat Baekhyun karena ada Chanyeol disana. Lebih baik dia mengalah, ia tau bagaimana jika mereka mulai umpatan umpatan. Baekhyun dan Jongin memiliki mulut yang vulgar, Chanyeol tidak perlu merasakan terangsang pada pembicaraan vulgar Baekhyun. Jongin dan Sehun sudah kebal, karena mereka sudah teralu sering mendapat wejangan wejangan gaya ditempat tidur dari Baekhyun kalau wanita itu sudah memulai sesuatu seperti itu.

"Sehun juga terlihat seperti campuran"ujar Chanyeol, membuat Sehun menoleh padanya. Baekhyun tersenyum seperti ibu yang bangga, "benarkan?!".

Baekhyun selalu berpikir bahwa Sehun memiliki daya tarik yang unik. Ia tidak terlihat seperti orang Korea pada umumnya. Fitur wajahnya yang tajam ataupun tubuhnya yang tinggi dan bahunya yang lebar. Meskipun begitu ia juga tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa Jongin juga punya keunikan sendiri. Dia seperti dilahirkan untuk keseksiannya - jika itu masuk akal. Sebenarnya jika boleh jujur ia ingin menghilangkan keperawanannya pada Jongin - jika itu bukan dosa. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Kau selalu bilang bahwa Sehun mirip Justin Bieber" kata Jongin lalu mendecih. Chanyeol tertawa mendengar pernyataan Jongin barusan, ia menoleh pada Baekhyun yang hanya tersenyum kecut. Jongin membuka mulutnya lagi, "Bukankah Sehun lebih mirip Taylor Swift?". Baekhyun dan Sehun menyusul tawa Chanyeol.

"Kau terdengar seperti perempuan penggosip Jong! Bagaimana kau bisa tau gossip tentang Taylor dan Kim?" gelak Baekhyun

"bukan, maksudku kalau kau lihat dari wajah tajamnya dan badannya yang seperti sumpit instan!"

Jongin mendapat dua pukulan dikepala dari Baekhyun dan Sehun. Jongin harus tau dimana batasnya.

II

"Chanyeol-ssi kau lebih tua dariku kan? aku umur 18" Tanya Jongin. Chanyeol mengangguk. "Benarkah, tapi tidak terlihat seperti itu kok. Jongin terlihat seperti kakek Chanyeol" kata Baekhyun berseloroh. Jongin menjitak kepala Baekhyun namun ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

"Hyung, ini sudah malam, kau dan Baekhyun pasti lelah" Jongin berkata pada mereka setelah beberapa saat berbincang. Mereka termasuk Chanyeol pun ikut memakan kue coklat miik Sehun. "Hyung?... ohohoho Jongin... kau jadi anak baik baik kali ini?" Canda Baekhyun. Mulutnya berlepotan coklat. Jongin dan Sehun menahan diri mereka untuk tidak membersihkan noda yang ada disana. "Kau bahkan tidak mau memanggilku noona!"

"Aku tidak sudi memanggilmu noona!"

"Yak! Kau tidak sopan, kemana saja selama ini uang yang aku berikan padamu!"

"Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya, "tidak ada! Sudah dimakan anjing! Monggu! Guk guk!"

"Jongin gila! Yaak! Kemari kau, aku akan membunuhmu! Jong-" Sehun segera membekap mulut Baekhyun dan menghalanginya untuk menarik rambut Jongin. "Chanyeol hyung, kurasa aku dan Jongin-gila harus pergi...". Sehun menarik tangan Jongin dan melesat pergi. Jongin terlihat mengedipkan matanya pada Baekhyun dan membisikkan, _hwaiting_. Sehun sudah tau, Jongin sedang memiliki rencana.

Baekhyun masih bersungut sungut melipat tangannya didepan dadanya dan menggerutu. Chanyeol tersenyum melihatnya. "Baekhyun-ah, apakah kau tidak ingin berganti baju?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun baru tersadar, bahwa ia ditinggalkan bersama Chanyeol. "Ya Tuhan... aku lupa!". Baekhyun membersihkan celemotan kue disekitar wajah dan tangannya, lalu mengajak Chanyeol untuk pergi.

II

Setelah sampai dikamar mereka, Chanyeol mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk mandi duluan. Dan ia memutuskan untuk mandi dikamar Byeoja dan Jaebeom.

Meskipun sempat mendapat tatapan aneh dari orang tuanya itu, tapi ia tau orang tuanya pasti paham kalau ia dan Baekhyun masih canggung.

Saat ia kembali ke kamar mereka, tak disangka Baekhyun sudah selesai mandi dan menunggu Chanyeol ditempat tidur. Baekhyun duduk bersila dan menunggu nya sambil melakukan hal hal kosong. "Oh kau sudah datang?!". Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Apa kau mau menyalakan AC atau heater?" Tanya Baekhyun

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, ia mematikan lampu utama dan menyalakan lampu dinakas. "Kau pasti sudah lelah, tidurlah. Jangan khawatirkan aku".

Baekhyun mengangguk, "baiklah, selamat tidur Chanyeol" Baekhyun menarik selimutnya dan membaringkan dirinya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Baekhyun merasakan tempat tidurnya berderik dan menandakan bahwa Chanyeol juga sudah naik ketempat tidur. Selimutnya sedikit tertarik, dan setelah itu Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara nafas Chanyeol.

Beberapa waktu kemudian ia merasakan nafas Chanyeol mulai terdengar teratur, jadi ia memberanikan diri membuka matanya dan menghadap Chanyeol. Ia sedikit terkejut mendapati bahwa posisinya dan Chanyeol sangat dekat. Tapi ia senang, ada yang menemaninya.

Dipandangi wajah Chanyeol lekat lekat dan merasa keinginan kuat untuk membelai wajah itu. Chanyeol sangat tampan bahkan ketika ia tidak mencoba. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat bibir bawah Chanyeol yang tebal. Lekukan didagunya yang menggemaskan. Tanpa sadar ia sudah menyentuh wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol beringsut sedikit dan ia benar benar tidur menghadap Baekhyun. Dada Baekhyun semakin membuncah, ia letakkan kedua tangannya dipipi Chanyeol dan mulai mendekat. Satu detik dua detik tiga detik... dan terus berjalan, ia tidak bernapas dan masih menempelkan bibirnya dibibir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggumam pelan, Baekhyun segera melepaskan ciumannya pelan pelan, dan memandangi wajah itu. "Maaf... maaf... tidurlah yang nyenyak..." ia mengusap usap bahu Chanyeol. Sambil terus tersenyum ia masih tidak bosan melihat wajah Chanyeol yang tenang itu. Hingga ia tidur, hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah, _aku menyukai Chanyeol-ie_. Dan ia bermimpi Chanyeol mengatakan hal yang sama.

 **Hai! ini yang saya bisa :""**

 **Chanbaekhunlove maaf ya gak bisa lebih panjang lagi, soalnya udah buntu**

 **Kareninna makasih yaaa... bersyukur banget ternyata kedekatan Kaibaekhun terasaa... kukira enggak**

 **V0USTALGRAM iya dear, masalahnya aku kadang nulis di hp, nah aku ngerasa udah panjang, eh taunya waktu di publish pendek bangeettt...**

 **parkobyunxo sama nihh hahahaha aku suka CB tapi greget juga sama Hunbaek kkkk semooga suka yaaa**

 **nur991fah aamiin :v authornya resek**

 **SELUsin makasiiiiiihhh yaaaa atas pengertiannya, iya kadang aku kesusahan nemuin ide jadi kadang jadi pendek pendek gitu deh**

 **makasih ya atas review nya, saya sangat mengapreasiasi itu!**


	9. Chapter 9

Pagi harinya Baekhyun membuka mata dan melihat Chanyeol masih tidur. Baju atasannya sudah tidak ada. Ia berbaring diatas dadanya. Kulitnya sangat putih, ada beberapa garis merah dikulitnya akibat jiplakan seprai yang ditiduri. Punggungnya terlihat kekar, dan lekukan ditengah pinggangnya yang sedikit terlihat. Otot bisep Chanyeol terlihat membentuk indah, dan Baekhyun ingin mengintip bagaimana tulang selangkanya menyekung. Baekhyun memandanginya lama, dan merasakan pipinya memanas.

Baekhyun punya kesenangan sendiri saat aroma tubuh Chanyeol menguar diudara. Menurutnya aroma Chanyeol itu sangat menenangkan, padahal itu aroma seorang dokter yang biasanya ia cium. Dikehidupan sehari harinya sebelumnya, bau dokter terasa membosankan. Tapi aroma Chanyeol ini berbeda, meskipun sebenarnya sama. Kalau boleh, ia akan menyelinap kedalam selimut yang sedikit menutupinya itu. Ia akan membuka bajunya dan menempelkan kulit lengketnya itu pada Chanyeol.

Kata siapa tidak nyaman?, itu akan menjadi tidur paling menenangkan.

Sesorang mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun, membuyarkan lamunan kotornya. Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, sedikit merengut karena tidak rela untuk tidak menghirup aroma Chanyeol lagi. Ia berjalan sambil menyeret kakinya malas, dan membukakan pintu kamarnya. "Ups! Apa aku mengganggu sesuatu?" Jongin disana, memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang benar benar tertekuk karena melihatnya. Ia menampakkan cengiran jahilnya. "Sedikit" jawab Baekhyun ketus.

"Woah woah woah... apa kau serius melakuk-"

Baekhyun memberi Jongin tatapan tajam sebelum memukul keras bahunya, "apa aku bilang begitu, ck" katanya mendecak

Baekhyun bisa mengatakan bahwa Sehun juga memikirkan hal yang sama seperti Jongin. "Sehun, apa kau juga berpikir aku melakukannya?"

Sehun melirik pada Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya ikut ikutan Jongin mengintip kedalam kamar Baekhyun, "kalau dilihat lihat sih seperti itu"

"Astaga! Yang benar saja..."

"Chanyeol tidak memakai baju, jadi yah..."

Baekhyun baru tersadar, ia segera keluar dan menutup pintu dengan cepat. "Kalian! Jangan berpikir macam macam..."

"Kami tidak... sebelum kau mengatakan kalau kami 'sedikit' mengganggu" goda Jongin

"Well... yah... itu... dia..."

"Hei! Bagaimanapun bagaimana bisa, aku bangun tidur dan tiba tiba disuguhi pemandangan erotis seperti itu! Yah... jadi... begitulah.." Baekhyun berdehem

"Apa kau menyerangnya?!" Pekik Jongin

"Iya".

Wajah Sehun terlihat tegang.

"Ya Tuhan! Bagaimana?" Jongin terlihat bersemangat

"Kau datang, dan imajinasiku buyar, seperti itulah" jawab Baekhyun datar

"Yaahh..." Jongin mendesah

Sehun kembali memasang wajah datarnya lagi. "Lalu bagaimana dengan bikini yang kami belikan?"

"Tidak terpakai" Baekhyun berkata sedih, "padahal akan terlihat bagus sekali dengan pencahayaan lampu kamar kita...".

"Sudahlah... apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Membangunkan kalian, kukira kau masih terbang dilangit karna-"

"Jong, sudah jangan dilanjut..." Sehun memotong, "aku sedang tidak mood berpikiran sexy"

Baekhyun tertawa, "kenapa?"

"Hari ini masih panjang, aku masih harus mengikuti pelajaran biologi, dan pergi ke bandara untuk mengantarmu"

Jongin dan Baekhyun terbahak beberapa detik setelah perkataan Sehun itu. Beberapa orang tau kalau Sehun sangat sensitif pada pramugari. Meskipun mereka tidak tau kenapa. Yah, banyak hal yang dilakukan Sehun untuk menghindari pramugari jika ia mendapat keberuntungan jelek dan terpaksa harus ke bandara. Mulai dari bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh pendek Baekhyun, memakai kaca mata hitam, dan meminum obat tidur.

"Sehun, apa kau serius memiliki 'sesuatu' dengan pramugari?"

Sehun memekik, "sudah kukatakan aku tidak mood berpikiran sexy. Jangan mengatakan apa apa tentang pramugari!". Jongin dan Baekhyun tertawa lagi.

Cklek!. "Oh... hei, kalian sedang apa disini?" Tiba tiba Chanyeol menyembul dari balik pintu sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Chanyeol kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Baekhyun kaget

Chanyeol mengangguk, "oh ya, aku sedang terburu buru. Bolehkah aku permisi duluan?" Pintanya sambil membenarkan letak kancing lengannya.

"Oh" Baekhyun berkata singkat, "t-tentu saja" sambungnya sambil tertawa hambar

Chanyeol pergi setelah memberikan senyuman perpisahan pada mereka.

"Sampai jumpa Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun pada Chanyeol yang sudah akan memasuki lift. Chanyeol tidak menoleh, ia hanya melambaikan tangannya kearahnya.

"Kalian terlihat seperti sepasang suami istri" kata Jongin. "Memang begitu" sahut Baekhyun.

"Tidak, aku sedang menyindir"

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "dia sedang terburu buru Jong, sudahlah, aku harus bersiap siap".

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

Sesudahnya, Sehun dan Jongin pergi ke sekolah, sementara Baekhyun menghadiri pesta kecil kecilan bersama keluarganya, dan keluarga Chanyeol. Tanpa Chanyeol tentu saja.

Baekhyun memuji neneknya yang nampak cantik mengenakan hanbok. Neneknya berkata bahwa dikehidupan yang lalu ia adalah seorang ratu. Baekhyun dan lainnya tertawa dan mengatakan bahwa itu sebabnya Baekhyun cantik. Akhirnya mereka menyuruh Baekhyun untuk mengenakan hanbok juga. Lalu mereka berfoto bersama.

Seperti kebiasaan makan makan di Korea Selatan, mereka punya banyak makanan di meja makan itu. Suasan kekeluargaan sangat terasa, dan Baekhyun merasa sudah familiar dengan itu. Ia bersyukur bahwa itu adalah keluarga Park yang sudah dikenalnya lama.

"Jiseol, Jungha..." nenek Baekhyun tersenyum, orang tua Baekhyun yang dipanggil itu lalu menoleh padanya. "Terima kasih sudah menjaga uri-Baekhyun. Membesarkanyya menjadi anak cantik seperti ini. Dan juga wanita yang baik. Aku sangat berterima kasih" nenek Baekhyun berkata ditengah tengah pembicaraan mereka dimeja makan.

Jiseol menitikkan airmatanya, dipeluknya Baekhyun dengan erat. Beberapa gambar senyuman Baekhyun dan dirinya menelusuri pikirannya, ia memiiki banyak waktu yang indah bersama Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyesal memiliki Baekhyun dihidupnya, malaikat kecil penolong dia dan suaminya yang begitu baik. Semua alasan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan melepas Baekhyun. Namun tetap saja ada beberapa alasan yang membuatnya rela melepaskan Baekhyun pada keluarga lain. Keluarga Park adalah sahabatnya, dan mereka butuh bantuan. Baekhyun kecilnya adalah satu satunya penolong untuk mereka. Ia tidak tau kenapa Baekhyun memiliki takdir seperti itu, apakakah mungkin dikehidupan yang lama Baekhyun seorang yang menyesal dan sekarang ia memperbaiki semuanya.

Banyak hal yang ingin Jiseol katakan pada Baekhyun, apakah ia sudah tidak sakit lagi?, apakah Baekhyun menyayanginya?. Tapi hal yang paling ia ingin katakan adalah bahwa ia berterima kasih pada Baekhyun. "Baekhyun-ah terima kasih telah tumbuh dengan baik sayang".

Byeoja mengulurkan tangannya dan mengelus pundak Jiseol dengan pelan. "Kami juga ingin berterima kasih pada kalian. Semoga Tuhan memberkati keluarga kalian dengan baik".

II

Pestanya selesai, nenek dan kakek Baekhyun berpamitan duluan. Changwook juga. Dia pergi bersama mereka.

"Hiduplah dengan baik Baek. Mari kita hidup tanpa merasa sakit lagi" Changwook memeluk adiknya itu dan mengusak rambutnya. Ada beberapa waktu yang berat baginya dan adik kecilnya itu. Ia mencoba untuk melupakannya dengan tidak membicarakannya. Tapi kadang ia merasa egois karena itu. Baekhyun mengalami hal yang sama sepertinya, dan seharusnya mereka disana bersama sama untuk memperbaiki.

Baekhyun mengangguk, "terima kasih oppa. Datanglah sering sering. Kita kakak beradik tapi tidak bertengkar, rasanya kurang sempurna" katanya bercanda.

Changwook tertawa, "akan kuusahakan". Dia ingin bermain main bersama adiknya lagi, tertawa bersamanya, meskipun mereka akan menangis kemudian. Ia ingin mengulang lagi bagaimana ia menempelkan plester di bahu Baekhyun dan mengatakan padanya bahwa semua peri memiliki plester untuk menumbuhkan sayapnya. Ia ingin merasakan lagi Baekhyun tidur dipelukannya karena ia begitu kedinginan. Sebelum air matanya jatuh ia menghela nafas dan meninggalkan adiknya itu. Sebenarnya, beberpa kenangan memang tidak bisa benar benar hilang.

Bibi Yulgi juga berpamitan setelah itu. Wanita berusia tiga puluhan itu memberikan sebuah kotak pada Baekhyun dan mengatakan untuk membukanya dimobil. Kado pernikahan katanya.

"Dimana kado ulang tahunku?" Baekhyun merengut, "seharusnya ada dua kotak"

"Tunggu saja, kau akan segera mendapatkannya".

Baekhyun pergi bersama dengan keluarga Chanyeol, dan Jiseol, Jungha. Saat dimobil Baekhyun dengan hati hati membuka kotak yang diberikan oleh Bibi Yulgi. Ia tersentak melihat isinya. Tapi karena tidak memungkinkan untuk berteriak jadi ia meredam teriakannya dipelukan Jiseol. Ia mendapatkan EXO Ring lengkap dengan perhiasan lainnya untuk kado pernikahannya.

Sampai dirumah tanpa mandi ia segera menyusun barang yang akan dibawanya ke Jepang. Beberapa saat kemudian Jiseol ikut membantunya. Sehun menjemputnya pada pukul dua belas siang. Mereka berangkat ke bandara berdua.

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

Mereka sampai bandara tidak begitu lama. Sehun menyuruh Baekhyun untuk masuk duluan. Baekhyun melihat Bibi Yulgi tidak jauh darinya. Dia melambaikan tangan padanya. Bibi Yulgi berpakaian kasual dengan koper disampingnya. Baekhyun segera menghampirinya.

"Bibi Yulgi? Kenapa kau disini?" Tanyanya saat sudah meraih tangan Bibi Yulgi

Bibi Yulgi tersenyum, dia merogoh saku samping jeansnya. "Jjajjan~"Dia membeberkan sebuah kertas didepan wajah Baekhyun. Kupon makan 1000 makanan Jepang!.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu makan 1000 makanan sendirian Baek~"

Baekhyun berteriak senang, ia memlompat lompat dipelukan Bibi Yulgi dan mengabaikan orang orang yang melihat mereka.

Sehun datang dan menghentikan aksi mereka. Dia merasa begitu malu dengan tingkah dua wanita didepannya, jadi ia mencoba menutup nutupi wajahnya dan meminta maaf pada orang orang disekitar situ.

Ada segerombolan pramugari melewati mereka dan menoleh sekilas pada mereka. Sehun ingin mati. Ia segera meninggalkan bandara dan berlari menuju mobilnya.

Baekhyun tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. "Serius, ada apa sih antara Sehun dan pramugari?" Bibi Yulgi pun juga tertawa.

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya dan mendekat pada Bibi Yulgi, "jadi waktu itu...". Bibi Yulgi segera memasang telinganya.

"...aku mengatakan pada Sehun kalau aku ingin jadi pramugari"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya sebelum menceploskan kata kata selanjutnya, "Tapi ups, dia mimpi basah karena itu!".

 **Annyeong, lama sekali saya tidak updatee... maaf ya para pembaca yang saya cintai... makasih reviewnya :) saya sangat mengapresiasi itu**


	10. Chapter 10

"Kakao talk~" ponsel Sehun berbunyi, ia lalu mengecek pesan yang ia dapat. Baekhyun mengiriminya foto dia dengan Bibi Yulgi memegang sebuah kertas sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Sehun memperbesar gambarnya dan membaca tulisan di kertas yang dipegang Baekhyun. Dan tertawa bersama dengan pesan yang Baekhyun berikan.

 _ **01.02**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun :**_

 _Aku akan kembali seperti ikan buntal Hun. Tenang saja aku akan diet secepatnya!_

Sehun mengetik pesan untuk Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

 ** _01.02_**

 ** _Sehuni bau susu :_**

 _Aku khawatir pesawat tudak akan mampu menampung berat badanmu kembali ke Korea. Mehrong :p_

Baekhyun mendengus tapi tetap menimpali Sehun.

 _ **01.02**_

 _ **Byun Baekhyun :**_

 _Awas kalau aku kembali aku akan menidurimu dan kau akan rata. Mehrong :p_

Sehun tertawa terbahak bahak, ia memukul mukul setir dengan keras.

 ** _01.03_**

 ** _Sehuni bau susu :_**

 _:v_

 _Screenshoot. Send to Park Chonyal_

 ** _01.03_**

 ** _Byun Baekhyun :_**

 _KAU INGIN MATI?!_

 ** _01.03_**

 ** _Sehuni bau susu :_**

 _Tidak. I love you noona._

Baekhyun tersenyum. "I love you too Sehuni" eja Baekhyun sambil mengetik pesannya.

 _ **01.04**_

 _ **Sehuni bau susu :**_

 _Screenshoot. Pesan telah terkirim ke Park Chonyal. I love you. Kekekeke_

"Sehuuunnnn aku akan membunuhmu!".

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

Dua hari berlalu dan Baekhyun menikmati waktunya di Jepang. Ia pergi ke beberapa restoran yang menerima kupon yang ia bawa. Kata Bibi Yulgi ia mendapatkan kupon itu dari kantornya sebagai bonus kenaikan jabatan bosnya. Baekhyun gadis sosialita yang kerap mengupdate media sosialnya. Ia tentu saja tidak melewatkan satu momenpun untuk dibagikan, sushi segar berraneka ragam didepannya membuat tangannya gatal dan membagikan satu jepretan ke Instagram. _**baekhyuneexo**. Aku akan menikmatinya karna aku akan mati berdiet nanti di Korea. Tengkyu tengkyu._

 _ **oohsehun**. Ikan buntal tidak akan kembali ke Korea_

 _ **beatxxhyun**. Bisakah kau mengirim satu untukku?_

 _ **ajollama**. Cepat kembali! Aku sudah mencatat untukmu disemua kelas, aku akan marah jika kau tidak membawa apa apa untukku!_

 _ **kimkaaaaaa**. Byun apa kau membawa Park? Kenapa kau terlihat seperti orang hamil?_

 _ **real_pcy**. Ya? kimkaaaaaa_

 _ **kimkaaaaaa**. Ups!_

 _ **baekhyuneexo**. JONG! **kimkaaaaaa**_

 _ **beatxxhyun**. Siapa Park?_

 _ **ajollama**. Siapa ini **real_pcy**_

 _ **minnsuni**. Huh? Siapa?_

 _ **tuyururu**. Apa Baekhyun sedang berpacaran?_

Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya. Sejenak dadanya terasa turun ke perutnya, matanya ia pejamkan untuk menghindari rasa gelisah. Ia takut kalau saja nanti temannya mengetahui statusnya sekarang adalah gadis yang sudah menikah. Meskipun Baekhyunsedikit populer disekolahnya karena kebiasaannya, sebenarnya ia menghindari sorotan. Ia tidak begitu senang jika sedang dibicarakan oleh khalayak, entah itu berita negatif atau positif. Menikah, pertama, adalah sebuah berita besar! ia masih kelas 3, terlalu muda. Kedua, Park Chanyeol seorang dokter tampan yang tinggi dan menggemaskan jika memakai kacaata, oke, yang ini mungkin Baekhyun terlalu melebihkannya, tapi ini juga berita besar. Bisa saja _zombie apocalypse_ terjadi karena ini, dan Chanyeol diserang oleh teman perempuannya. Apa yang terjadi jika Chanyeol diserang oleh teman perempuannya?, Chanyeol tentu saja jadi perempuan. Baekhyun bergidik.

Yang terakhir, Chanyeol, suaminya, sudah beristri, Tuhan! itu bukan hanya berita besar. Kau bisa mengatakannya itu sebuah kriminal. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menginisiasi pernikahan itu. Baekhyuun membela dirinya, tentu saja dia tidak salah. Namun apa orang orang mau mendengarkan?, tentu saja sedikit yang akan mendengarkannya.

Ia melirik sedikit ke handphonenya, ada pemberitahuan.

 _ **oohsehun**. Baekhyun sedang berpacaran dengan member EXO bermarga Park. Apa berita ini begitu mengejutkan, heum? **beatxxhyun ajollama minnsuni tuyururu**_

Baekhyun membaca tanggapan dari Sehun dan ia bersyukur Sehun segera menolongnya disaat seperti ini. Terima kasih Sehun-ah.

 _ **kimkaaaaaa**. Kalian tidak tau ya, bahkan mereka sudah menikah!._

 _ **real_pcy**. Oh._

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

Dihari ketiga Baekhyun pergi kepantai dengan Bibi Yulgi. Ia sangat senang karna bisa memakai bikini tanpa khawatir. Tidak ada yang akan mengenalinya disini. Meskipun sedikit ragu karena kejadian sebelumnya, tapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan instingnya untuk memamerkan liburannya yang menyenangkan. Dia mengambil foto dirinya dari kepala sampai bahu sambil memajukan bibirnya.

 _ **baekhyuneexo**. Liburan menyenangkan! #baekbiki #hotsummer #Jongindilarangberkomentar_

Segera saja Baekhyun mendapat panggilan dari Korea. Kim Jongka.

"Baek...". "...APA KAU BENAR BENAR MENGGUNAKAN BIKINI?! BUKANKAH ITU BIKINI YANG KAMI BELIKANNN?!" Jongin bertanya bersemangat

Baekhyun menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya, "dasar bodoh..."

"Baek bisakah kau mengirim gambar yang utuh padaku?" Jongin merengek

Baekhyun mendecih, "apa kau menelpon hanya untuk ini?"

"Baek, aku... uhm, Baekhyun-noona, ayo kita berpacaran..." suaranya dipelankan

Baekhyun melototkan matanya seperti Jongin ada didepannya, "JONGIN BODOH! APA KAU BARU SAJA MENGKHIANATI KYUNGSOO-KU?!".

Sepulangnya dari Jepang, disekolah ia langsung mencari dimana Jongin berada. Setelah bertanya tanya pada murid murid yang lain, ia menemukan Jongin dikoridor sekolah. Jongin melambaikan tangan kearahnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun berhenti berjalan. Ia membiarkan Jongin menghampirinya. Dan sebelum Jongin dapat memeluknya ia langsung menendang kaki Jongin dengan keras.

Baekhyun bisa hapkido, dan tentu saja tendangan yang ia berikan membuat Jongin mengaduh kesakitan. Belum sampai sakit ditempurung kakinya hilang, Baekhyun sudah menghujaninya lagi dengan pukulan, cakaran, jambakan yang lain. Beberapa murid berkumpul menyaksikan pertengkaran mereka. Sehun yang baru saja datang langsung berlari kearah mereka dan melerai pertengkarannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?, bajingan bajingan ini sungguh..." Sehun mengomeli mereka sambil menyeretnya kekelas.

 **BAEKBYBAEKBYBAEKBY**

Baekhyun mendudukkan dikursi dengan kasar. "Aku hanya ingin membunuhnya!" Katanya dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada Jongin. Jongin langsung menyembunyikan diri dibelakang Sehun.

Saat Sehun dan Jongin mendudukkan diri mereka dikursi dekat Baekhyun, dia terlihat mengeluarkan tisu dari tasnya. Jongin terlihat ketakutan saat Baekhyun mencoba mendekatinya. Baekhyun mengelap hidung Jongin dengan tisu ditangannya.

"Oh tidak! Apa hidungku berdarah?" Tanya Jongin sambil menatapnya horor. Baekhyun mengelap dengan kasar hidungnya itu, "ingusmu keluar bodoh!". Jongin pun hanya menyengir bodoh dan berterima kasih pada Baekhyun yang juga membantunya membenarkan rambut serta bajunya yang acak acakan. Sehun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya bersama murid lainnya. Bajingan bajingan ini...

Jiseol menelponnya saat jam istirahat. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia sedang mengepak barang barang Baekhyun bersama Byeoja. Baekhyun langsung merasa malu dengan bayangan kondisi kamarnya.

"Jadi Baekhyun juga salah satu dari mereka?" Tanya Byeoja. Ia tidak berhenti terheran heran dengan pemandangan dikamar Baekhyun. Jiseol tertawa malu, "maksudmu wanita wanita yang begitu tergila gila?".

"Iya, fangirl. Baekhyuni ini seorang EXO-L?".

Jiseol menghentikan pekerjaannya, "omo, onnie kau tau hal hal seperti ini?"

"Heum, televisi selalu menyiarkannya. Aku sering melihatnya _kok_ " Byeoja mengangguk angguk. "Omo, omo, ini Baekhyun waktu SMP kan?" Byeoja menghampiri foto dimeja belajar Baekhyun.

"Aigoo, betapa cantiknya...". Jiseol tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Jiseol-ah, apa tatto tatto ditubuhnya itu tidak bisa hilang?" Tanya Byeoja. Ia sedang menggenggam sebuah figura dengan foto Baekhyun memakai celana pendek disana. Jiseol hanya tersenyum. Byeoja yang tidak mendapat respon pun mengerti, "Ah, tetap saja, Baekhyun-kita tetap cantik!" Seru Byeoja lalu meletakkan figura itu ditempatnya lagi.

Setelah itu mereka mengobrol panjang lebar. Bergosip tentang direktur rumah sakit yang akan menikah lagi setelah perceraiannya. Sampai gosip tentang perawat yang bahkan katanya dihamili oleh direktur rumah sakit itu. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah datang. "Annyeonghaseyo..." Baekhyun membungkuk pada mereka. "Oh Baekhyun sudah datang?" Byeoja segera menghambur pada Baekhyun dan melepaskan tas dipunggungnya. Baekhyun merasa sungkan dengan ibu mertuanya itu. "Jiseol, mari kita makan, kau punya apa?".

Mereka makan dengan tenang, Jungha masih belum datang jadi mereka makan pelan pelan, berharap Jungha akan bergabung bersama mereka nanti. "Eomma, apa yang tadi kalian bicarakan adalah orang tua Changwook-oppa?". Jiseol dan Byeoja menghentikan kegiatan makan mereka. Baekhyun menatap dengan penuh selidik. Mereka menatap satu sama lain.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat Jiseol akhirnya menjawab, "Gosip tidak selalu benar sayang. Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dikhawatirkan".

"Tapi eomma, mereka bahkan akan megkuliahkan Changwook-oppa diluar negeri" kata Baekhyun khawatir

"Sudahlah Baek, oppamu sudah dewasa. Dia pasti bisa mengatasinya" Byeoja ikut menimbrung dipembicaraan mereka. Baekhyun hanya terdiam, ia menatap makanan didepannya dengan kosong. Byeoja menyuruhnya untuk makan dan tidak usah khawatir lagi. Baekhyun menurut, tapi dia masih khawatir.

Baekhyun, Jiseol, dan Byeoja sampai dirumah Chanyeol pada malam hari. Chanyeol dan Seolhyun menyambut mereka. Baekhyun hanya menyapa sekedarnya. Mereka menunjukkan kamar Baekhyun. Itu ada diatas dan hanya beberapa pintu dari kamar Chanyeol dan Seolhyun. Baekhyun belum merespon semuanya. Jiseol dan Byeoja sudah pulang. Dan Chanyeol bersama Seolhyun mengantarnya hingga pintu kamarnya. Menyuruhnya beristirahat, karena ia terlihat lelah. Setelah kepergian Chanyeol dan Seolhyun, ia mengambil ponselnya dan segera mengetik pesan untuk Changwook.

 ** _07.21_**

 ** _Saya_**

 _Oppa apa kau baik baik saja?_

Tidak berapa lama Changwook menelpon Baekhyun. "Eung Baekhyun-ie ada apa? Apa ada masalah?".

"Oppa, apa kau baik baik saja?"

"Ya, tentu saja"

"Aku sudah mendengarnya oppa. Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau orang tuamu bercerai?"

"Baek..."

"Oppa, kau bilang kita harus hidup dengan baik sekarang. Tapi kau sendiri sedang tidak baik..." Baekhyun mulai terisak

"Baekhyuna-ah, sudahlah..."

"Tapi kenapa kau bilang kau baik baik saja? Apa aku ini tidak berguna untukmu?"

"Baek..."

"Maafkan aku oppa. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa apa untukmu. Aku memang tidak berguna... aku selalu menyulitkanmu. Aku bahkan tidak tau kau sedang kesulitan"

"Baekhyun dengar, aku bilang aku adalah malaikatmu. Tenanglah..."

"Tapi aku juga ingin menjadi malaikat, apa aku tidak boleh?"

"Kau sudah Byun Baekhyun. Kau adalah malaikat... hanya pastikan kau tidak terluka..."

"Oppa kau tau aku menyayangimu kan? Meskipun tidak ada orang didunia ini ada disampingmu, aku... pergilah kesampingku..."

Changwook terkekeh, "aku belum cerita kan kalau aku sudah punya pacar?"

"Begitukah?" Baekhyun menghentikan tangisannya dan mulai mengobrol dengan Changwook. Sedikit demi sedikit kekhawatirannya berkurang. Karena ia tau jika ada orang disisi kita, menyayangi kita, semua akan baik baik saja.

 **Lama mengendap, dan akhirnya terbitlah hehehehe... teriama kasih apresiasinya. Saya bikinnya sedikit demi sedikit, dan menyesuaikan jalan cerita baru nanti feelnya sama Chanyeol dapet.. mohon pengertiannya man teman... review sangat berguna demi membangun kelanjutan cerita...**


End file.
